Deathly
by Annanonyme
Summary: Les nuits sans étoiles et sans lune sont rarement de bon augure. Ainsi que les secrets dont elles sont porteuses. Tenter de voler le chirurgien de la mort était certainement une mauvaise idée. Mais se jouer de lui, c'était une autres paire de manches.
1. Prologue

L'atmosphère formait comme un mur, à travers lequel il était pénible et fastidieux de se déplacer. La chaleur était telle, qu'à chaque inspiration, l'on pouvait sentir l'air chaud et gras, enveloppé les parois respiratoires. Provoquant une nausée accompagnée d'un désespoir contrit. Le vent était inexistant, et la mer restait posée là comme une plaque de verre. La lune se cachait dernière les nuages, établissant ainsi le noir complet. Et ne jetant que par soubresaut des bribes de clarté. Sur le port, la puanteur semblait s'élever des entrailles de la terre. Odeur de poisson avarié persistante. Presque matériel. Dans les ténèbres une forme bougea, rapide et furtive, presque irréelle tant l'idée de la présence de tout forme de vie dans pareilles circonstances et pareille chaleur semblait incongrue. L'ombre avançait dans l'obscurité, qui ne semblait pas la gênée. D'un pas rapide et silencieux vers une destination inconnue. Puis en un battement de cils, elle disparut.  
Un peu-plus tard, les premiers pêcheurs s'aventuraient sur le port désert, avant le lever du soleil, se préparant pour la journée. Un peu-plus loin, dans la baie, là où l'ombre s'était évanouie, les Heart pirates se préparaient, eux aussi, à reprendre la mer.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Yeux d'or

_**One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Yeux d'or**_

Elle aimait faire ça. Faire des entrées fracassantes. Elle adorait le jeu. Elle aimait les regards sur elle. De toute manière, les regards, elle n'avait pas besoin de les commandités. Les yeux convergeaient vers sa personne instantanément. Elle avait des yeux de satin, couleur du soleil. À la clarté de ses prunelles, elle lisait en vous, vous caressait, vous examinait. Et le mélange entre ses yeux d'or. Sa longue chevelure ébène. Ses lèvres ourlées, charnues, boudeuses et capricieuse. Son nez droit, hautin. Ses pommettes seyantes… Il n'y avait pas d'adjectifs. Cette femme...

La porte s'ouvrit, gémissante, tournant sur ses gonds d'acier. Dans l'embrasure, bien droite, se tenait une jeune femme. Elle observa la pièce une fraction de seconde, juste le temps pour les pirates de sortir de leur torpeur première.

-T'es qui, toi ?! Voix troublées, empreintes d'étonnement. Méfiantes. La jeune femme glissa un regard dorée sur ses interlocuteurs.

-Je m'appelle Aenyh. Oh, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas là ce que l'on lui demandait. Taquine, la demoiselle.

Le trouble dissipé, presque tous ceux qui étaient attablé se levèrent. Certains en positions de combats, d'autres glissant la main vers leurs armes. Elle regarda encore la pièce. Au bout de la table, ce très cher chirurgien de la mort, ne s'était guère donné la peine de se lever. Et puis 4 autres non plus.

-Je suis là pour reprendre ce que tu m'as pris. Un doigt accusateur se leva, pour pointer le chirurgien. Le silence s'appesantit.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Dit-il d'un ton calme et posé. Pas angoissée, et pourtant, il y avait de quoi ! Le sous-marin était immergé depuis près de deux heures. À son bord, son équipage et leur capitaine. Une fois immergé, aucune entrée possible. Et pourtant une parfaite inconnue étais debout, maintenant, un peu plus au-devant de l'embrasure de la porte. Insolemment sûre d'elle.

-À Sabaody. Daigna-t-elle l'aider, avec une légère intonation de dédains.

Law, avait-il saisi cette intonation ? L'avait-il ignoré ou ne l'avait-il pas perçu ? Quoi qu'il en fût-il ne changea pas d'attitude. Par contre, un grognement s'extirpa de la bouche d'un colosse resté assit, au coin de la pièce, jusque-là silencieux et effacé, malgré sa taille et musculature remarquable.

-Je m'en souviens, capitaine. Elle était là, lors de la vente aux enchères. Exprima-t-il d'une voix bourrue, d'un ton presque solennel. Dardant sur l'inconnu un regard Courroucé. Quand Jean Bart s'exprimait, il le faisait en haletant. Il était si grand qu'il gardait le corps courbé, le coup rentré dans les épaules, et c'était comme sa propre corpulence qui l'empêchait de parler sans, emmètre de forts bruits de respiration. Ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus menaçant. Car il donnait l'impression que s'il prenait la peine de déployer sa taille, ce ne serait que pour vous écraser. Mais l'arrivante ne sembla pas s'en troubler.

-Acheteuse ? Interrogea, encore, Law. Fronçant les sourcils dans un effort de remémoration.

-Marchandise. Éludât Jean Bart.

Aenyh se dit que le hasard faisait bien les choses. Elle saisit la chance présentée et demanda à son tour :

« Qu'avez-vous vu à sabaody ?» Chacun trouva ce geste incongru. La jeune femme était en tout point incongru. De sa présence à son vouvoiement. Rien ne semblait être à sa place. Elle s'exprimait de cette voix claire qu'ont les hommes et les femmes d'importance qui ont coutume d'être écouté avec intention. Cette posture aisée comme si sa position était toute naturelle. Elle maintenait cependant ses mains derrière son dos dans une posture d'enfant sage, et un sourire flottait sur son visage voyageant de ses yeux à ses lèvres.

L'autre de ne répondit pas, il sembla éviter de l'entendre. Ignorer sa présence.

-Elle était comme morte, une dague enfoncée dans le cœur, son estimation était de quatre cent millions. Il préféra ajouter des pressions à son capitaine. Qui lui ne détachait pas son regard de la jeune personne. Le chirurgien eu un sourire du bord des lèvres, puis joignit les mains par bout des doigts, dans la posture de l'homme qui en sait beaucoup. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le dit.

-Vous pouvez-vous asseoir, elle ne fera rien. La voix était prosaïque, la voix de ceux qui ont confiance en leur jugement.

-Perspicace. Dit-elle en le plantant son regard fondu d'or dans celui forgé d'acier du pirate.

Tous se rassirent, dardant tout de même sur elle des regards méfiant. Prêt à bondir au moindre signal de leur capitaine.

-C'est la dague que tu veux ? Interrogea le docteur d'un ton qui coulait vers l'affirmation. Appuyer de cette expression sournoise.

Hochement de tête.  
-Je l'ai vendu. Affirmât-il  
-vous mentez. Sourie-t-elle plus franchement établissant le sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
-Quand, et comment t'ai tu infiltré ? Demanda-t-il encore, avec plus de sérieux, faisant émanez de lui les prémices d'une menace, et la promesse qu'elle avait fait là, une grosse erreur.  
-Va savoir. Sourire mutin.  
Était-elle tout à fait inconsciente, irrémédiablement folle, ou assez puissante pour les défier. Law, en homme intelligent savait qu'il n'était pas imbattable, mais il ne pouvait que constater l'inconscience de la demoiselle. Il fallait qu'il sache à qui il avait affaire.  
« Room »  
Avant même que le sourire mutin n'ai eu le temps de se dissiper, Law était derrière la jeune femme. Pourtant, il resta à une distance raisonnable, ne tenta rien. Il ne fit rien.

-Ne joue pas à des jeux trop dangereux pour toi. Et c'est dans sa voix que l'on devinait son sourire.

Seulement, elle était dangereuse, et ne craignait pas le danger.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Archipel Sabaody

_**One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Archipel Sabaody**_

Seulement, voilà, la jeune fille n'eut pas peur, non. Et si elle fut troublée, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se tourna doucement et regarda de ses yeux d'or le chirurgien, de la malice dans les yeux, du défi dans les prunelles, un éclat de je ne sait quoi dans ses iris. Et quand, dans son dos trois individus s'approchèrent, elle n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner. C'était comme si elle les voyait, et d'un signe de la main elle les arrêta. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire une bataille. Elle n'avait pas l'ambition de toucher, ne serait-ce qu'a un seul de leurs cheveux. Elle était là pour la dague. Elle ne voulait qu'elle. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ah, mais désormais, ils étaient plus d'uns à vouloir connaître la valeur de cette dague. Certes, elle était ornée d'une très belle pierre, couleur d'ambre. Belle comme un astre. Belle à conversé avec la lune et le soleil. Et l'acier de la lame était fin et tranchant, travaillé de main de maître. Et la garde de la dague portait toutes sortes de dessins et de formes. Sur le cuire qui enrobait la garde de cette dague la, une histoire était raconter. Une histoire de celle que racontent les vieux conteurs sous leurs tentes en toile, à qui veut bien les entendre. Aussi, Trafalgar percevait que ce n'était guère la valeur marchande de l'objet qui intéressait la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière garda le silence, et autour d'elle tous se concertèrent du regard.

De son côté, Law se rappelait maintenant parfaitement les événements. Il y a près de 2 ans, à l'archipel sabaody, un corps étais présenté à la vente aux enchères. À la manière d'un conte de fées, le corps était mis dans un cercueil en or et en argent comme l'on en fait plus de nos jours. Aussi, les enchères avaient commencé à quatre-cents millions de Berry. Et pourtant des offrants en meute, tous des dragons célestes, avaient surenchérit. Cela avait continué jusqu'à ce que Mugiwara décide de frapper un des nobles présent, semant ainsi la zizanie et stoppant toute activité commerciale dans le bâtiment. Aussi, avant de sortir, s'était-il emparé de la dague. Seulement, il ne l'avait jamais vendu comme il l'avait prévu au début, et elle était restée dans un tiroir de sa cabine. Quelle imprudence.

-comment as-tu su où elle se trouvait ?

\- voyons dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as retiré de mon corps ?

-tu n'étais donc pas morte. Une évidence, mais l'incongruité de la situation le forçait presque à s'en assurer.

-non cette lame n'a pas à vocation de me tuer, juste de me plonger dans le coma. Une fois retirée, j'ai retrouvé mes esprits.  
Évidemment Law se demandait comment cela était possible, qui de la dague qui ne tue pas ou de la jeune fille qui ne meurt pas d'une lame dans le cœur était le plus extraordinaire. Mais le regard de la jeune fille, ce regard buté et intransigeant, lui affirmait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté à ce moment-là ?

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'ai "dormi" et j'ai mis plus de 2 h pour être capable de marcher correctement.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu la récupérer ?

-Va savoir, souffla-t-elle de nouveau munie de son sourire.

Un soupir s'éleva autour de la table, elle se tourna de nouveau et vit que bien qu'ils soient toujours sur leur garde, tous avaient des mines, presque déçut. Ils avaient écouté son histoire, qui finalement, avait à portée plus de questions que de réponses. Elle émit un rire, un petit rire taquin qui fit danser des éclats moqueurs dans ses yeux. Et tous entendirent ce rire la, et tous furent comme ensorcelés par ce rire-là. Et maintenant que l'anticipation du début, c'était un peu dissipé, ils prirent le temps de la regarder véritablement. Et elle les laissa faire, sans timidité et sans leur rendre la pareille. Attendant juste qu'ils eussent fini ou que quelqu'un dise quelque chose.

Et pendant ce temps, elle eue une idée, une idée folle ! Mais maintenant qu'elle était là elle avait tout son temps ! Aenyh la belle Aenyh. Elle était belle à en faire pâlir la pleine lune et le soleil de midi. Elle avait des cheveux de jais et des sourcils fins et arquées, de la même couleur. Des yeux d'or fondu dans le plus pur des lingots. À ses lèvres ourlées à la courbe capricieuse, on pouvait tout céder. Ses traits étaient fins, avec quelque chose de racé. Elle avait le visage fier et les yeux fougueux la belle Aenyh.

On ne pouvait dire si elle était angélique ou démoniaque, bonne ou mauvaise, pur ou souillée. Elle troublait qui la voyait.

Soudain, un piaillement s'éleva, et une jeune fille sauta presque de sa chaise.

-L'avis... L'avis de recherche !


	4. Chapitre 3 : La demoiselle folle

**_One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original._**

 ** _Reponse a la Review de_** Morguiiie : Saluut ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) ça me fait très plaisir ! Ouii, je publierai au minimum un chapitre par semaine et plus ;)

 _ **Chapitre 3 : La demoiselle folle**_

Ah, bon. Ça s'annonçait mal. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers celle qui s'était exclamée. Une jeune fille, aux cheveux épais, bruns. À la coiffure erratique. Qui fixait Aenyh. Ses lèvres roses pincées. Ses grands yeux chocolat plein de méfiance. Peut-être que si tous les visages n'eusse pas était tournés sur Ikkaku, puisque c'était elle, cette dernière n'eut pas été la seule à voir passer une lueur de crainte dans le regard de l'intruse. Aenyh se savait rechercher, et comme elle savait cela, elle savait aussi que sur son avis de recherche, sa photo évidemment, mais aussi, sous sa photo se trouvait la photo de la dague, et que si par bonheur celui qui la capturai, la livrait elle et la dague a la marine, il se verrait doublement récompenser ! La somme sur sa tête doublait si elle était livrée avec le petit objet tranchant. Et comme elle savait tout cela, la belle Aenyh, elle s'inquiéta. Et elle s'inquiéta d'autant plus quand elle vit le chirurgien la contourner, et que passant devant elle, la démarche nonchalante, elle n'eut, en seul indice de ses pensées, qu'un sourire. Son sourire était à vous glacer les sangs. Elle pensa : elle contre eux tous, elle n'avait aucune chance. Aenyh si elle était belle, n'étais pas bête. Elle réfléchit vite, vite à une solution. Que dire ? Que faire ? Et tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, elle reprit un air non affecté, et histoire de gagner du temps, elle fit comme si de rien n'étais. Seulement les regards étaient dès lors revenus sur elle, ils lui brûlaient la peau et Ikkaku de renchérir d'une voix mordante.

-Alors, tu ne dis plus rien ?  
Alors, Aenyh souffla et répliqua d'une voix qu'elle voulut prosaïque, que ma fois... Tout cela ne les concernait pas. Qu'elle était simplement là pour récupérer son bien. Oh, elle savait que ce n'était pas suffisant.

Quand un pirate prend un bien, à partir du moment où se bien est en sa possession, il lui appartient. Et un pirate ne cède pas si facilement ce qui lui appartient. Ça, Aenyh le savait. À la vérité, elle n'avait jamais voulu cette confrontation. Au tout début, elle devait simplement monter sur le navire discrètement, en pleine nuit et retrouver la dague, qu'elle présumait quelque part sur le bateau. Et un pirate ne cède pas si facilement ce qui lui appartient. Épuisée, c'est dans un coin, derrière un moteur dans un passage exigu, qu'elle s'était assoupie. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et quand elle avait rouvert, se fut troublée par le gargouillis féroce des moteurs. Par la secousse du vaisseau. Par l'agitation qu'elle entendait au-dessus de sa tête. Le sous-marin était en train d'immerger vers les profondeurs de l'océan, et par les échos de voix qui lui parvenait elle comprit qu'elle était piégée. La marine était là, Law avait donné l'ordre de partir immédiatement, si elle sortait la marine la capturait. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester terrée là. Elle se devait de faire quelque chose. Des idées folles, Aenyh en avait souvent, elle aimait faire les choses en grands, elle affectionnait la forme. Elle avait du panache. Aussi, sa première idée folle était apparue. Alors certes, l'idée était insensée, mais elle ne voyait qu'elle. Ma fois perdue pour perdus. Alors elle s'était présentée à eux, presque avec humour. Et maintenant que la grande brune l'avait reconnu, il fallait trouver une autre idée. Aenyh, l'inconsciente Aenyh, elle prit le parti d'éclater de rire ! Et de s'asseoir à table ! Elle osait tout, elle voulait vivre ! Et comme l'attaque n'étais pas une option et montre sa faiblesse non plus elle riait, riait aux éclats, et puis se montrait insouciante et puis prit même une bouchée de nourriture et… une épée vint se glissait quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Ah. Elle se tendit. Elle arrêta de rire, Aenyh, mais garda son sourire, et de sa voix profonde :

-Ta main tremble, aussi ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter.

Un millième de seconde, un millième de seconde ou le jeune garçon s'étonna de la voix calme de la demoiselle, cela lui suffit. En un battement de cils, le glaive fut projeté sur le mur derrière le garçon, il siffla fendit les airs et passa si près de son visage qu'il coupa quelques cheveux, pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant. Le pauvre garçon en resta pétrifié. Ne pas la sous-estimer la grande Aenyh. Même si elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer, elle savait se défendre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le capitaine arrêté l'offensive de certains de ses hommes. Trafalgar déplia sa longue silhouette, et lui demanda le suivre.

De deux choses l'une. Soit elles les avaient déstabilisés, et il voulait éviter l'éventuel danger qu'elle représentait. Soit il allait la découper en morceaux, et en faire du pâté pour requins.

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sous-marin, à travers couloirs et corridors, lui devant, elle derrière. Il ne se retourna même pas. Il avait le pas tranquille et les mains dans les poches. Elle en fut un peu offensée, Aenyh la hautaine. Elle détestait l'indifférence. Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque et lui offrit même une chaise !

-ça devient offensant marmonna t'elle, mais tout haut elle ne dit rien, elle s'assit et patienta.

Ils se regardèrent bien en face et les yeux métalliques percutèrent la petite Aenyh.  
Et là, il lui demanda. Il lui demanda comment elle était montée sur le bateau et elle expliqua sans faire de difficultés.

-je suis montée quand les deux vigiles ont échangé de place, j'en ai profité.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-North blue. Elle dit cela d'une voix un peu tremblotante, pas beaucoup, mais le chirurgien l'entendit et il vit aussi qu'elle détourna un peu les yeux.

-comment es-tu arrivé à sabaody ? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Je ne sais pas. Ses yeux étaient revenus vers les siens.

-Pourquoi es-tu recherché ?

-je ne le dirais pas.

\- pourquoi veux-tu cette dague ?

-ça non plus, je ne le dirais pas

Et ses déclarations elle les faisait en parlant avec la candeur des enfants. En toute honnêteté.

-qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te tuer ?

-Rien. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

Puis tout alla très vite. Du moment où une sphère bleue entoura la jeune fille, à celui où elle sentit une lame contre sa gorge ne passa qu'une demie seconde. Un souffle chaud caressa son oreille et une voix impérieuse y susurra

-En es-tu sûr ?

Ah il la jouait comme ça, et bien jouons. Se dit la jeune femme. Le mot "joueur" fut créé pour elle.

-Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Tandis qu'elle parlait, le nodachi du pirate vient appuyer sur la peau fine, oh pas beaucoup. Mais assez pour faire couler un petit filet de sang, une entaille pas trop large pas trop profonde d'où coula le liquide écarlate qui vint maculer la lame et tracer une ligne qui glissa le long de la gorge blanche. Et elle, elle sourit. Et soudain plus rien ! Plus de sang plus de gorge plus fille ! Elle avait disparu ! Une chaise vide, voilà ce qu'il restait ! Ah ça ! Puis derrière le jeune homme un rire, un rire joyeux, un rire cristallin, un rire en éclat de verre, et elle se tenait là-bas, un peu plus loin, et on aurait juré qu'elle s'amusait ! Puis quand elle eut repris son sérieux, elle mit à exécution sa deuxième idée folle. Elle ne craignait vraiment rien ni personne ! Elle demanda comme si c'était une requête des plus banale.

-j'aimerais que vous m'emmeniez avec vous jusqu'à la prochaine île.

Et jusqu'à derrière la porte ou se tenaient Enton et K.G qui montaient la garde, ils sursautèrent de surprise. Et des 3 hommes qui entendirent cette requête, une pensée leur fut commune à tous, ils se dirent en eux même « Fascinant » et c'est peut-être cette pensée qui poussa Law à ne pas la jeter immédiatement par-dessus bord.

-Et pourquoi vouloir aller vers la prochaine île, d'ont nous ne savons rien ? Nous ne savons pas même quelle sera cette île.

-peu m'importer, je m'y fournirais un bateau, pour voyager.

-Seule ?

-Il me faut rejoindre celui a qui j'ai juré allégeance.

-Qui est… ? Plus elle parlait et plus il voulait en savoir, quelle curieuse personne que cette jeune femme-là.

-Monkey D Dragon.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Péril

_**One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original.**_

 **Réponse a la Review de** Morguiiie **:** Hello ! De rien, merci de tes Reviews, elles me font très Plaisir, haha je te comprends en tant que lectrice je ne peux qu'être d'accord ! Merci beaucoup ! Contente que l'intrigue et Aenyh te plaisent :) Merci de signaler, je ferrai une petite relecture :)

 **Chapitre 4 : Péril**

Mais qui était-elle ? Une question agaçante qui tournait en boucle dans la tête des trois hommes, les deux gardes et leur capitaine. N'est pas en contact avec l'homme le plus recherché du monde qui le veut. Il était également clair qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'eux. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de mesurer sa force, aucun ne signe de nervosité, aucune faille psychologique, les faits étaient qu'elle était très agile et rapide, et elle avait disparu sous ses yeux, se disait le capitaine faisant intérieurement la liste de ce qu'il savait d'elle, ce qui se résumer a bien peu de chose. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autres ? Quel était ce fruit du démon et jusqu'où allaient ses pouvoirs ? Il pourrait bien lui faire mettre des menottes en granit marin… Et tandis que toutes ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il resta extérieurement stoïque, toujours aussi sur de lui. Mais Aenyh sentait, elle sentait tout chez tout le monde et elle devinait que l'intérieure n'était pas aussi paisible que l'extérieur. Et quand Trafalgar ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger encore, elle l'interrompit.

-Je ne dirais rien sur ce qui m'affilie a Dragon, sache seulement que je ne te veux aucun mal ni à toi ni à ton équipage, à condition bien sûr que vous soyez dans les mêmes dispositions. Et que je hais le gouvernement.

Il n'était pas dans le caractère de Law d'être complaisant ou particulièrement patient dans pareille situation, aussi, il n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité d'accéder à sa requête, il planifiait d'ores et déjà de balancer la jeune fille à la mer. Mais alors que cette idée s'affirmait dans son esprit, elle fut coupée court par une violente secousse. Si violente qu'elle fit trembler le sol et les murs, des exclamations s'élevèrent des quatre coins du vaisseau. Des pas précipités se firent entendre en même temps que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrait violemment pour laisser apparaître un K.J à l'expression perturbée, et un Enton a l'expression grave, ils appelèrent leur capitaine, lui expliquant, tout en le guidant vers la salle des commandes que la secousse venait d'un autre vaisseau sous-marin qui les percutait intentionnellement les forçant à remonter à la surface. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vite, vite vers la salle des commandes, tous les quatre puisque Aenyh était là. Ils arrivèrent en même temps qu'un ours blanc se précipitât a l'intérieure. La jeune fille eue à peine le loisir de s'en étonner que déjà une autre secousse gigantesque les fit chuter. Pas de temps à perdre, ils se relevèrent et entrèrent dans la salle, ou jean Bart échangeait sa place sur le siège avec Bepo qui prit à son tour les commandes et énonça qu'ils devaient remonter tout de suite, sinon le sous-marin serait gravement endommagé et prendrait l'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine qui hocha la tête. Alors que le sous-marin adverse se préparait à leur infliger une nouvelle secousse, ils se mirent à remonter vers la surface, et l'ennemi arrêta sa manœuvre. Seulement, il suivit de près le Polar Tang, de très près, de trop, près ; les empêchant de s'éloigner. Quelque chose les attendait à la surface, ils avaient compris les pirates, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire, sinon se préparer, en silence, mettant à profit les quelques minutes nécessaires pour atteindre la surface pour se mettre en place. Fermant toutes les pièces du sous-marin, chargeant leurs armes, se mettant en garde devant la grande porte pour l'instant hermétiquement fermée. S'ils avaient à se battre, ils le feraient corps et âme. Et derrière eux, se tenait Aenyh.

Ils attendirent, les secondes s'égrenèrent tombant lourdement dans l'atmosphère tendue. L'équipage était nombreux, Uni était bleu de peur, du moins de ce que l'on pouvait distinguer de son visage presque intégralement masqué par un col gris, Ikkaku tenait fermement une arme a feux longue portée, Beausir, un jeune homme blond d'on ne voyait que les cheveux en pétard comme il portait un masque blanc au sourire narquois figé, étais appuyer contre un mur, ne montrant pas de signe d'agitation hormis une goutte de sueur qui faisait son chemin de sa tempe. Bepo Sachi et Pinguin formaient un demi-cercle et adoptaient la même position de combat, jean Bart avait les poings serrés, Koga faisait craquer ses doigts de nervosité, K.J frappait du pied et bougeai la tête au rythme d'une chanson imaginaire, en règle général, il était clair que tous était inquiet et que tous réagissaient de manière différente face à ce sentiment commun, d'autre comme Trafalgar adoptait le silence, se contentant de guetter. Le bateau arriva à la surface et la porte bascula sur ses gonds, remontant vers le haut, Law fit un pas a l'extérieure, puis deux, devant le sous-marin se trouvait un grand navire, un navire de la marine. Mais le plus à craindre n'étais pas les soldats qui se trouvaient sur le pont, mais bien l'homme qui se tenait au-devant, manteau violet, canne en bois, yeux clos, l'amiral Fujitora.

L'Homme s'approcha du bord du navire, puis fit un bon pour atterrir sur le pont du Polar Tang, le bruit que firent les dents de ses Geta en frappant sur le bois du pont sonna comme le maillet d'un juge annonçant la peine capitale. Aussi, les pirates s'avancèrent-ils en un même mouvement pour arriver au côté de leur capitaine, et le silence fut maintenu encore quelque suffocantes secondes. Quand enfin Issho prit la parole ; tout en sortant d'un geste lent un avis de recherche du pli de son vêtement, il demanda :

-Je pense savoir que cette jeune fille se trouve en ce moment même à votre bord ? Me serai-je trompé ?

Ils contemplèrent le visage d'Aenyh, sur cette photo elle avait les yeux embués, et elle regardait droit dans l'objectif d'un air assommé, éberlué, l'air de quelqu'un qui ne réalise pas ce qui l'entoure. Du peu de ce qu'ils avaient vu d'elle, ils s'étaient persuadés que jamais une pareille expression ne pouvait naître chez une jeune fille aussi sur d'elle. Et pourtant sur cette photo elle avait l'air d'une enfant perdue.

L'amiral s'apprêtait à réaffirmer sa question quand coupant au silence, un pas lent se fit entendre. La jeune femme avança jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à un pas de l'amiral, elle releva le nez dardant ses yeux sur la face de l'aveugle.

-Tout se méprit, qui émane de toi, m'est-il destiné ? Interrogea-t-il. Comme s'il pouvait la voir, la sentir.

\- à toi et tous tes congénères du gouvernement. Cracha t'elle hargneuse, d'un ton irrévérencieux.

-Je ne suis, en vérité, pas fier, de ce que l'on me commande d'accomplir. Alors je te propose un marché. Dit-il d'une voix calme, créant l'étonnement chez la jeune fille, mais également chez tous les autres. Tu es traquée pour avoir tranché la main d'un dragon céleste. Je ne prononce pas mon avis sur les hautes instances de notre gouvernement et le pouvoir qu'ils laissent aux nobles de ce monde, mais je ne suis pas du même avis. Le visage de la jeune fille se détendit légèrement, apercevant une lueur d'espoir dans les paroles de l'amiral.

-Nous nous bâterons à l'épée. Annonça-t-il. Je ne ferais pas usage de mon fruit du démon. Si tu en réchappes vivante, tu es libre pour cette fois. Je ne te fais en revanche aucune promesse au sujet de tes… Camarades. Dit-il en regardant Law et son équipage de ses yeux blanc tout en dégainant son épée dissimulée dans ce qu'Aenyh avait pensée être une canne.

Elle fit un rapide calcul. Un amiral de la marine. Ses chances de survie étaient à zéro. Il faudrait être ingénieuse si elle voulait s'en sortir. En même temps, les marines débarquaient sur le pont du submersible prêt en engager le combat contre Trafalgar et ses hommes.

-Nous nous battrons sur mon navire. Dit Issho en faisant un bon pour y retourner, il ne servait à rien de fuir, elle n'avait d'ailleurs nulle part ou allé. Alors elle suivit l'amiral sur le navire de la marine. Alors elle suivit l'amiral sur le navire de la marine.  
À mi-chemin du centre du bateau, l'amirale se retourna :

-Attaquez ! Hurla-t-il aux soldats. Ces derniers foncèrent sur l'équipage du Heart.

Aenyh et son ennemi, qui, soucieux de rester fidèle à ses principes, en lui offrant une minuscule chance de s'en sortir, Arrivèrent sur le lieu où le combat devait être engagé et ils se mirent en position.  
-Pas d'armes ? Questionna l'amiral.  
-Nereth murmura Aenyh. Et son épée, Nereth, répondit à son appel. Une grande épée longue et brisée du côté de son tranchant droit, de sa pointe a son milieu. Nereth l'épée bâtarde, l'épée souillée, vint se placer entre les mains de sa maîtresse.


	6. Chapitre 5 : La mise à mort

_**One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original.**_

 **Chapitre 5 : La mise à mort**

Le chaos s'éleva. Le vacarme emplit chaque molécule d'air. Entre les cris des combattants, les hurlements de douleur, le craquement du bois, le claquement des vagues, les coups de canon assourdissants. Aussi, la peur, l'angoisse empoignèrent Aenyh aux entrailles. Le vacarme qui lui parvenait faisait contraste avec le calme qui régnait encore sur le bateau de la marine. L'amiral semblait lui laisser l'avantage du premier mouvement, ce qui la faisait d'autant plus trembler, pour peu, elle n'aurait pas sus quoi faire. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner tandis qu'elle réaffirmait sa position. Son cœur buttait violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Elle resserra sa prise sur son épée établissant plus étroitement le contacte entre l'âme et la lame. Ils se tournaient autours, formant une ronde qu'elle peinait à briser. Enfin, elle prit une profonde inspiration, ses orteils se courbèrent dans ses bottes, et elle se fendit vers l'ennemi d'une puissante propulsion de la pointe du pied sur le sol, dirigeant la pointe de Nereth sur la poitrine de l'amiral, qui esquiva le coup en se déplaçant sur le côté, s'éloignant par la même occasion un peu plus du bord du navire ou elle avait espéré avoir l'occasion de le faire tomber. Elle exécuta la même attaque, tentant de guider son adversaire vers les bastingages. Par trois fois, l'amiral l'évita, sans passer à l'offensive et en maintenant sa position loin des bastingages. Le soleil tapait fort, et Aenyh au bout de quelques minutes, seulement, ressentit la soif. Réalisant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle avait conscience de son infériorité et son cœur s'en comprimait d'angoisse. Si elle venait à être capturé, ou pire à mourir… Non ! Elle ne retournerait pas là-bas. Son instinct lui insufflait un acharnement au combat que son corps ne serait malheureusement bientôt plus en état de suivre. L'amiral n'attaquait pas, mais effectuait de nombreux déplacement, la forçant à suivre une cadence de mouvement rapide pour le garder dans son champ de vision. Soudains, elle brandit son épée qui décrivit un large cercle grâce à un habile mouvement du poignet, elle bondit de nouveau faignant un mouvement ample de la lame sachant qu'il saurait l'éviter à temps. Sans surprise, l'amiral se déroba au coup porté. Mais c'était une feinte. Tandis que lui reculait d'un bon vers l'arrière, elle plongea tout d'un coup vers le sol, évitant le coup d'épée qui l'aurait décapitée à coup sûr. Seulement son mouvement fut trop lent. Aveuglée par la lumière du soleil, elle reçut le coup à l'épaule. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur qui déchira l'air et manqua de la faire s'écrouler. Mais il est des fois ou, dans l'urgence de certaine situation, l'instinct primaire prend les commandes la forçant à continuer la manœuvre, et elle se trouva de nouvelles faces à l'amirale ; ils avaient échangé leur place, comme son geste l'avait littéralement fait passer sous son épaule. Maintenant blessée et privée des capacités de son bras gauche, sans même être parvenus à toucher l'amiral. Lui, n'avait levé son arme que pour lui porter ce qui aurait dû être le coup fatal. La sueur coulait de son front. L'envie de vomir lui serrait la gorge, la chaleur l'étouffait. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle tenait à la vie ; ou plutôt elle n'avait pas sa place dans la mort. Aussi puisait-elle dans ses dernières ressources : utilisant le moins possible son membre blessé. Seulement sa vue était brouillée, un voile s'était déposé sur ses iris, elle avait soif elle sentait le sang chaud dégouliné de son épaule, elle s'entait l'air traversée la blessure. Ses gestes avaient perdu en précision et en rapidité, ce qui avait était ses seuls atouts. La force colossale d'un amiral était une montagne infranchissable. Elle perpétua pourtant les attaques désespérées, atlante, souffrant, c'était comme si un brasier avait étais en train de dévorer ses chaires. Enfin, elle toucha l'amiral, lui entaillant le bras. Dans un geste brouillon qu'elle ne réalisa presque pas. Mais le plus incroyable n'était pas que l'amiral était touché, non. Car ce coup n'aurait jamais dû l'atteindre, il l'avait vu venir et aux lieux de s'éloigner il avait durci son avant-bras l'imprégnant de haki. Le plus incroyable fut que l'épée coupa, transperça, mutila le bras normalement inatteignable ! C'était un des derniers mouvements qu'elle pourrait effectuer et elle ne s'en souviendrait probablement même pas. Son épée devenait trop lourde pour elle, elle reçut un autre coup que la douleur et la fatigue l'empêchèrent de parer ou d'esquiver, sa cote fut violemment entaillé, le sang gicla, Aenyh ne hurla pas. Aenyh tituba. Aenyh tomba. Aenyh ne se releva pas.

L'amiral tourna le dos à l'ennemi vaincu. Il la respecta. Elle avait tenu bon la grande Aenyh. Elle n'avait pas lâché, elle s'était bien battue. Il trempa ses doigts dans son sang, qui coulait de l'entaille sur son bras. Profonde. Puis ses Geta reprirent leur chemin, colportant la désolation et la mort. Sinistre spectacle.

Mais une épée choisit son possesseur. Si Nereth répondait aux appels d'Aenyh, c'était que l'épée et sa propriétaire avait beaucoup en commun. Elles partageaient la même rage. La même hargne. La même âme. Nereth appartenait à Aenyh. Nereth, depuis le jour sinistre ou le sang l'avait souillée, le même sang que celui qui coulait dans les veines de la jeune fille, Avait eu pour seule vocation de protéger Aenyh. Nereth bougea, Nereth se souleva. Et se fut comme si l'épée fut possédée, elle fendit les airs et s'abattit.

Mais n'est pas Amiral qui le veut. Il sentit, l'aveugle, l'aura colossale, meurtrière qui fonça sur lui. Il tenta de l'éviter, mais de même qu'Aenyh n'avait pu éviter son coup lui ne pus éviter le coup de l'épée qui lui trancha profondément l'épaule. Son visage calme et grave se tordit, il sera ses paupières d'habitude inerte et se recroquevilla un peut, il se recula un peut, il leva ses yeux d'aveugle vers le ciel, une épée seule flottant en l'air prête à s'abattre. L'épée possédée. Il avait entendu une légende à ce propos. Et comme un homme de chair et de sang ne peut se battre contre l'immatériel, il hocha la tête, l'amiral, et s'inclina devant l'arme, en signe d'abandon. C'était terminé. L'amiral avait de l'honneur. L'épée tomba au sol. Il jeta comme un regard vers le corps inanimé, il murmura :  
-si tu en réchappes vivante, nous nous reverrons. Et dans cette affirmation faite une voix basse, il y avait une promesse. Un tremblement de voix. Un serment.


	7. Chapter 6 : dénouement

_**One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original.**_

 **Réponse à la Review de Morguiiie**

Merci contente que ça t'ai plus, haha la rentrée quelle poésie Xd moi aussi j'ai été débordée ...

A qu'elle point j'ai galérée à l'écrire cette scène de combat XD vu que ce n'est pas la dernière (même si mon histoire n'est pas basée dessus) je tenterai de faire mieux ! J'ai un problème avec la longueur de mes phrases… À vrai dire, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me fait cette remarque… Je ferai de mon mieux :)

Merci aussi a sandrableach vous êtes maintenant 2 à lire cette histoire et je suis super contente, je ne pensais pas arriver jusque-là XD bref merci

Annonce : Donc désolée pour le retard ! (vacance chez mamie, rentrée scolaire bref) Je reprends le rythme régulier dès maintenant et ferai sûrement un chapitre cadeau dans 2/3 jours… Parce que je suis sympa ? XD

Bonne lecture :)

 **Chapitre 6 : dénouement**

L'amiral de la marine, serrant toujours son membre blessé, marchait vers l'extrémité du navire. Son visage redevint peut a peu neutre, et ses pas mesurés. Il atteignit l'endroit où devait se trouver le sous-marin, le « Polar Tang » du chirurgien de la mort. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. L'eau était calme, quelque marine grimpait le long de l'encre pour regagner le bateau, toussant et crachant l'eau. L'amiral se tourna vers le coin opposé. Là-bas, les jambes en tailleur, était assise le contre-amiral Hina. Une aura puissante et tirant vers les couleurs sombres émanaient d'elle. Hina était vexée et déçue, de ce qu'en vie l'amiral.

-Et bien, contre-amiral. Ce combat était-il au-dessus de vos compétences ?  
L'amiral, lui, avait passé l'âge de ce caché de ses erreurs. Il disait cela sans reproches. d'une manière cependant, pas dénuée de diablerie. il savait à quel point l'ennemi était puissant et combien leur capitaine était bon tacticien. Mais comme le contre-amiral n'avait quant à elle pas encore la maturité de l'âge, elle se renfrogna.

-Vous avez mis des incapables dans les pattes d'Hina, et si Hina peut se permettre... Reprit-elle rageuse... Elle se tut quand elle releva les yeux vers la blessure effroyable de l'amiral… L'amiral blessé ? Elle en resta muette d'étonnement, le contre-amiral aux cheveux rose était horrifié par le sang qui souillait l'habit de son supérieur. De sa vie… Il la coupa dans ses réflexions.

-Nous retournons au QG. Faites le comptes de vos hommes. Je vais voir notre médecin de bord. Il y avait cependant une certaine gravité, plus marqué qu'à l'ordinaire, dans la voix de l'homme. Dans cette dernière réponse sous la fermeté et la clarté de l'énoncé, on pouvait cependant lire comme de la moquerie. Comme… un air d'ironie.

-Et la fille ? Objecta-t-elle perplexe.

\- Vous, dit-t-il à un groupe de marines. Prenez une barque et déposez-y la cible.

-Nous ne l'emmenons pas ?! S'exclama-t-elle. C'était bien une première dans la vie du contre-amiral. Inimaginable !

-Non, nous ne l'emmenons pas. C'était le ton de la dernière phrase. On ne pouvait rien contre la hiérarchie. Ne ripostant pas plus, elle s'éclipsa dans une cabine, et garda son impression pour elle.

Quelque temps plus tard le navire de la marine disparaissait à l'horizon. Avec à son bord, ceux qui tremblaient encore de peur, les blessés graves, ceux qu'il fallait réanimer. Les nouveaux pour qui ça avait été le premier affrontement sérieux, et qui remettaient en cause leurs carrières, rêvant du logis accueillant qui les attendait quelque part, ou de bras protecteurs qui leur feraient tout oublier. Ils partaient, Laissant derrière eux, une petite barque en bois souffrant les vagues et les dangers de l'océan, avec bien plus de chance d'être engloutie que d'aller bien loin.

Le sous-marin de Law était à quelque distance de la, flottant à la surface. L'ambiance sur le submersible étais lourde, aucun membre d'équipage n'était sévèrement blessé, des blessures mineurs dont une majorité n'était que des égratignures et des bosses tout au plus. Malgré ce fait d'ordinaire rassurant, s'était l'état d'âme contraire qui régnait sur le pont. Tous sans exception gardaient les yeux fixés vers l'horizon.

Certains tentaient quelques mots, bien que nul ne fut enclin à la conversation, d'autres gardaient la face grave, quand d'autres encore tournaient vers le ciel leur regard, comme font les croyants en implorant ce qu'il appelle dieux.  
Dans un coin Bepo, Sachi ...mais Pinguine avait disparut.

C'était pour cette raison que les pirates fixaient l'océan depuis près d'une heure. C'était pour cela que l'ambiance était si morne même après une fuite réussie. Pinguine n'était plus là.

Dans la cohue générale et le travail d'esquive conséquent qu'il fallait pour éviter les barreaux de fer d'Hina, leur ami et compagnon avait était victime du dangereux fruit du démon. Le ori ori no mi. Qui avait pour utilisatrice celle que l'on nommait Hina la cage noire.

Un peut plus tard, Law ordonna de faire le chemin en sens inverse histoire de vérifier si Pinguine ne gisait pas quelque part sur les flots, attendant du secours. Si la marine l'avait pris ou pas. Si son cadavre dérivait, sans vie au gré des vagues. Rare sont les pirates au caractère idéaliste.

Soudains et tandis qu'il perdait peut a peu l'espoir de retrouver leur compagnon si facilement, une petite barque apparut dans le champ de vision de Taïchi qui, de la vigie, avertit aussitôt l'équipage. Alors ils allèrent à sa rencontre s'approchèrent encore, encore un peut, et la, ils virent… Alors peut-être que l'état Aenyh après le combat, n'étais pas beau à voir… Mais la, c'était horrifiant. Une petite main rouge s'agrippait désespérément à une rame en bois qu'elle ne semblait plus en mesure de manier, la pauvre enfant, elle était en sang en sueur elle haletait elle vivait à peine, de son épaule, on pouvait apercevoir le blanc d'un os déboîté par l'effort fournit a ramer, la barque étais maculé de sang Aenyh qui leur parut quelques heures plus tôt si... imposante, intimidante… Ses yeux… Quand elle leva les yeux vers les pirates, c'était… Les yeux d'une petite fille perdus. Loin de chez elle, sans repère. Mais au fond de ses iris, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule vidée de toute énergie vitale, une petite lumière, que certains virent, une petite lueur de soulagement. Sur la barque prés d'elle un corps qui respirait doucement, c'était Pinguine. Bien vivant.

Alors voici ce que firent les Heart. Ils les prirent tout à deux à bord. Sachi qui avait une morsure de requin au mollet et Aenyh presque vidée de son sang. Comment était-elle arrivée jusque-là, comment même en était-elle sortie vivante ?! Cela confirmait en tout cas l'instinct de survie, qui repose en Aenyh comme en toute créature vivante.

Law, aidé de Zeta et Clion, prit soin d'elle. Plusieurs heures de travail furent nécessaires. Nettoyer, replacer, recoudre les parties blessées fut fastidieux. Chacune des opérations fut soigneusement et enfin parfaitement exécutée. Les organes vitaux n'étaient heureusement pas touchés, mais les cotes étaient brisées, encore un choque, même pas très violent suffirait à la rendre irrémédiablement infirme.

Même après l'opération, il faudrait prendre des précautions.

Une si jolie créature, si blessée, si marquée...

Des grains de beauté ornaient sa peau laiteuse, sur le dos. Dans la nuque. Entre les seins...Law, Il avait vu ça, mais il avait fait tout ce qui en pouvoir de l'homme pour s'en désintéresser, de ce corps de ses détails de ses courbes. Le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas. Il s'était borné à son travail. Il avait changé, lui ou un de ses hommes les bandages régulièrement, veillé à son état, ils l'avaient nourri par intraveineuse, veillant a ce que son corps ne manque de rien. Plusieurs jours s'écoulaient, tout revient à la normale si ce n'est, la belle au bois dormant dans son lit d'hôpital.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Début

**_One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original._**

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Début_**

Elle dormit longtemps. Plongée dans un coma ou elle perdait de sa prestance. Ils la voyaient ainsi allongée sur ce lit, ses yeux si troublants clos, son corps immobile et incapable de tout mouvement, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer un souffle tiède, formant une buée blanche sur le masque respiratoire. Signe de vie. Dans cet état-là, elle était plus humaine, moins intouchable, moins inatteignable. C'était bête à dire, mais, quand elle les avait fixées pour la première fois, sa façon de rire de se déplacer de parler sa voix, son corps, son visage, son aura et tout ce qui émanait d'elle donnaient l'impression... Qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde… C'était comme si elle était descendue du ciel, ou remontée des enfers, mais en même temps, c'était plus compliqué. Elle ne pouvait se résumer à l'appellation « ange » ou « démon » elle était trop imprévisible. Ainsi, une certaine empathie se forma au fil des jours, au fil des soins qu'ils lui prodiguaient. Zeta en particulier vient la voir souvent. Comme c'était un garçon lunatique, au comportement souvent bizarre, ses camarades ne lui posèrent pas de questions quant à cette manie. Il venait comme ça. Parfois, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ou quand il avait du temps de libre. Il s'asseyait sur une chaise les yeux au plafond. Ses cheveux blancs couvrant ses yeux. Ses bras pendants de part et d'autre de son corps. Sa jambe droite faisant tanguer la chaise en s'appuyant sur le rebord du lit d'Aenyh. Parfois, il l'étudiait du regard, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Fouillant les détails de son anatomie. Et puis il soupirait et repartait dans des divagations lointaines qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Et puis un matin, à l'aube, elle s'éveilla. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit une pièce éclairée par une petite lumière blafarde, une lumière malade, plus grise que blanche, répandant un grain de clarté morbide, n'atteignant pas tous les coins de la pièce, laissant des parties d'ombre insondable. Elle promena ses yeux autour d'elle, curieuse, et retrouvant peu à peu ses souvenirs. Elle comprit après un temps d'inspection et de réflexion ou elle était. L'infirmerie était propre, méticuleusement rangée. Et surtout pas rassurante, à l'image du toubib se plut-elle à penser. Une ambiance plus délétère que salubre à vrai dire. L'odeur qui y régnait était une superposition de désinfectant et de l'odeur unique d'un cabinet de dentiste. Elle observa encore un peu les environs puis referma les yeux, elle avait fait des constatations simples. Ses bandages étaient propres. Elle ne pouvait bouger que légèrement ses jambes. Son bras droit fonctionnait. Elle ne ressentait pas de douleur. Elle voyait et entendait. Enfin bon. Elle était vivante, c'était le principal. Elle ferma donc ses yeux, mais ne dormis pas, elle réfléchissait. Elle pensa d'abord à la dague. Il fallait absolument la reprendre, effectuer le rituel, puis la détruire. Sauf que dans son état actuel elle en était incapable. Le rituel risquerait de la tuer. Et le pouvoir de la dague devait absolument rester secret. De plus, elle devait rejoindre Dragon, ce n'était pas urgent, mais le plus vite serait le mieux. Au vu des événements, elle resterait encore un peu ici. D'un, elle n'avait pas le choix et de deux… Pourquoi pas. Ensuite, son esprit dériva vers des contrées lointaines l'éloignant de ses préoccupations, elle regarda vers le plafond gris, et ses souvenirs le meublèrent d'un beau ciel azure, des feuilles d'un peuplier, elle était redevenue une enfant, elle était couchée dans l'herbe les jambes sur le tronc, sa mère étais près d'elle, elle chantait une chanson dans une belle langue que seule elles connaissaient. Elle tannait une peau de renard qu'elle avait déposée sur une natte en osier tressé, et elle chantait se même refrain. Mélancolie sans fin, reflet d'une joie passé. Aenyh se mit à chanter, et sur sa joue une larme coula.

Au Matin, Koda, un garçon à la peau pale, à l'apparence frêle entra dans la pièce et se confronta directement à deux grands yeux d'or… Il se figea d'abord, puis tentant de parler, il se perdit en baragouin incompréhensible, puis articula.

–bon... Bon... Bonjour ! De nature timide, il baissa la tête entremêla ses doigts osant à peine levés les yeux.

Aenyh en fut comme… Attendrie. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

-BONJOUR ! Répéta l'autre, paniqué. Avant de piqué un fard. Une envie irrépressible de rire serra le ventre d'Aenyh, mais voulant éviter d'embarrasser encore plus le pauvre garçon elle se retint

-Je m'appelle Aenyh.

-je… Je suis Koda ! Euh… Je… Je... Et il reprit la porte presque en courant.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que, de nouveau, dans l'embrasure la jeune fille aperçoive son prochain visiteur, de choix celui-là.

-que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite du capitaine ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se promener dans la pièce, prenant ici et là : stéthoscope, seringue, fiole, thermomètre… Etc, il revint ensuite vers sa petite patiente, qui l'attendait souriant avec malice assise sur le lit.

-Tu ne m'as pas encore jetée par-dessus bord, je suis flattée.

-ne t'habitue pas. Ça risquerait de changer. Dit-il, un peu narquois… Mais passablement capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. De plus, si tu es là, c'est pour avoir sauvé Pinguine, nous sommes maintenant quitte.  
Toujours égal à lui-même. Ce dit Aenyh. Réponse claire nette et précise, avec une pointe de menace et quelque chose de flippant dans l'air. Un peu de narquoiserie. Et une graine de supériorité dans le ton. Accompagné d'un rictus fourbe. Ça promettait pour la suite.

Aenyh quant à elle, elle rit légèrement, un petit rire bref. Volage. Non pas que ce très cher Law se montra particulièrement drôle, mais plus pour le plaisir de narguer. Ce rictus, cette menace, ce ton. Tout était là pour provoquer l'inquiétude, ou du moins une réaction incertaine chez toute personne normale. Mais bon... C'était Aenyh. Et ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Elle agaçait horriblement le pirate.

-ouvre la bouche. Dit-il sans politesse.

Elle obtempéra, amusée. Et il y déposa le thermomètre.

-38.6. Une légère fièvre, rien d'alarmant. Tu guéris très vite. Il avait un air dubitatif sur sa dernière constatation. Trop, vite.

Il avait tant de questions à lui poser, comme avait-elle échappée à l'amiral ? , pourquoi avoir coupé la main d'un dragon céleste ? Pourquoi la dague ? Pourquoi elle était là ? Oui Même ça, il ne le savait pas. Il l'avait sauvée par sens de l'honneur... Mais pas que.

Cette femme était curieuse. Il était de caractère vagabond. Les deux s'accordaient.


	9. Chapitre 8 : l'équipage

_**One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original.**_

 _ **Chapitre 8 :**_ ** _L'équipage_**

Law n'avait pas tord de se questionner. Aenyh guérissait si vite. Elle avait l'air en bonne forme et ne présentait pas de carence. Après des blessures aussi sérieuses, c'étais impensable. Et pourtant, elle serait bientôt en mesure d'utiliser son bras droit comme par le passé. Quant à ses cotes, elle était en meilleur état qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer. Alors que quand il l'avait examiné pour la première fois, c'était un carnage. Apres qu'elle ne se soit éveillée, seule Zeta et le capitaine acceptèrent de faire ses soins. Ses deux la, elle n'arrivait pas a les déstabiliser, elle avait beau taquinée. Fixer des yeux. Rire. Rien n'y faisait, soit ils gardaient toute leurs prestances dans une indifférence, pas totale cependant, car Aenyh avait des sens très pointue et elle sentait les démons intérieurs, les pensées, la rage face a ses provocations. Bref elle s'avait qu'ils réagissaient, et si sa relation avec Zeta avait évoluée, et qu'elle en savait un peut plus, celle avec le capitaine restait au point mort. Et elle voulait tellement le voir dérapé. Elle voulait tellement le déstabiliser. Au point qu'il réagisse. Que sa réaction soit visible. Qu'il explose. Oui, le capitaine avait toujours cet air de tout maîtriser, lui ses hommes les situations… Tout quoi ! Elle voulait lui faire… Perdre la raison. Comme ça. Par caprice. Par fantaisie.

Outre cela, les jours s'écoulèrent calmement. Rien ne semblait perturber l'écoulement régulier des secondes. C'était une sensation plutôt apaisante pour les membres de l'équipage, pour qui des jours aussi calmes étaient une rare bénédiction. Aussi, l'état d'Aenyh était meilleur de jour en jour. Ses os semblaient se ressouder à une vitesse inespérée, et elle ne perdait rien de son éloquence, pas moins de son effronterie et de son outrecuidance. Aussi, les membres d'équipages se montèrent peu à peu plus loquace en sa compagnie. Elle moqua doucement Sachi sur ça phobie des requins. Car si Sachi avait eu une morsure au mollet, c'était celle d'un requin. Et il s'était évanoui de peur et non de douleur. Il aurait été dévoré si Aenyh ne fut pas passé par la, à peine consciente, elle l'avait hissé sur la barque. Elle discuta un peut avec ce dernier Pinguin et Bepo qui lui évoquèrent quelques-uns de leur souvenir d'enfance. Lui apprenant qu'eux et Law se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Uni était un jeune homme d'ont, on ne voyait jamais la bouche, qui parlait a une vitesse telle que l'on ne distinguait rien de ses paroles, et qui parlait avec de grands gestes représentatifs. Bepo semblait être le seul à le comprendre et traduisait pour tout le monde, après tout le temps passé ensemble les autres arrivait tout juste a distinguer quelques mots dans le flot continue de paroles qu'il déversait. A leur grand étonnement, Aenyh elle n'eu aucun mal à le comprendre dés le début. Ce qui avait vraiment étonné la jeune fille, c'est qu'il puisse tout parler avec Bepo… elle avait cru être la seule à le comprendre, alors que tous semblaient interagir avec lui. Elle apprit plus tard qu'il était un Minks. Un animal au comportement humain. Elle interrogea Beausir quant à son masque blanc qui le dotait d'un éternel et étrange sourire. Question a la qu'elle… Il refusa de répondre. Oh, il n'avait pas refusé clairement, il s'était moqué… il avait dit que l'incroyable beauté de son visage pouvait être fatale à qui le voyait… Mais le fait est qu'il n'avait pas voulu répondre. Le jeune homme paressait passablement narcissique. Passant son temps à se jeter des fleurs. Mais il y avait autre chose. Aenyh savait qu'il y avait autre chose, elle avait sentie autres chose. Une tristesse. Un remord. Une profonde haine.

Bien plus tard même Koda osa venir la voir. Ils avaient parlé un peut. C'était un garçon intelligent, passionné par les astres. Simple d'esprit. Lui, elle se demander ce qui l'avait mené à être un pirate.

Quant à Zeta… C'était particulier. Il venait toujours la voir, souvent il lui apportait ses repas. Il s'asseyait près d'elle, parfois, il faisait des visites nocturnes. Aenyh dormais peut, et était souvent en état d'insomnie. Alors, souvent, a des heures tardives, elle entendait la porte s'ouvrir. Elle savait que c'était lui. Elle faisait semblant de dormir. Et elle écoutait la chaise prés d'elle se balancer. Et le son d'une respiration profonde, lente. Et puis un soir, sa voix s'éleva dans le silence que rien a part le grincement de la chaise n'était venu troubler.

-pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais que tu es réveillée ? À chaque fois, tu fais semblant de dormir.

-Comment tu la sus. Interrogea t'elle, un peut surprise. Mais sens cherchée a se caché plus longtemps.

-Comme toi tu as sus que c'étais moi. Je suis comme toi, moi aussi, je sens les choses.

-D'où te viens ce don ? Elle tourna le visage sur le côté, pour le voir hausser les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment un don. Il a des allures de malédictions. Soupira t'il, las.

Aenyh pouffa, mais elle avait une mélancolie dans le regard.

-Tu ris, mais tu penses comme moi. Dit-il en relevant un peut sa tête qui était rejetée en arrière, pour l'observer.

-c'est vrai, parfois, je regrette cette capacité, mais on ne peut rien y faire. Rétorqua-t-elle, plus sérieuse.

\- pourquoi tu es triste ? Demanda-t-il soudain, fixant brusquement ses pupilles d'un bleu profond, dans celle dorée d'Aenyh.

Elle soupira mal à l'aise... En présence d'un tel être... Elle ne pouvait pas…

Elle rit, un rire sans saveur, sans écho, un rire atterré. C'était une réponse. Zeta n'en demanda pas plus, elle avait ses secrets comme tout à chacun. Elle avait vécu un drame… Une guerre ? Une perte douloureuse ? Un abandon ? Ça, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais ça la rongeait. Voilà.

-Toi, tu es perdu. Dit-elle à son tour. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu ne veux rien, et en même temps, tu es là.

-Tu comprends, le capitaine m'a sauvé la vie. Alors je reste là. De toute façon, personne ne m'attend nulle part. Et puis ici je voyage, je vois le monde, et parfois, j'oublie. Confia-t-il. De toute manière, elle savait.

Aenyh s'avait tout ce qui était contenus dans ce « j'oublie » pour d'autres, c'était une phrase incomplète. Pour elle, c'était « j'oublie que je vis sans vraiment le vouloir. J'oublie que l'homme est égoïste. J'oublie la cruauté et la misère » « … J'oublie...»

Et puis le silence s'installa. Ils accrochèrent leurs yeux au plafond, imaginant les étoiles, et chacun ressentit pour l'autre une compassion. Ils ignoraient pourtant tout des malheurs, qu'avait vécus l'autre… Mais ils sentaient. Ils savaient. Ils souffraient.

Derrière la lourde porte d'acier, un homme était appuyé au mur, lui aussi regardait le plafond, lui aussi avait des images d'horreurs dans la tête. Lui aussi portait une douleur éternelle. Depuis combien de temps Law était là ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : Aenyh Law

_**One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original.**_

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Aenyh/Law**_

CAPITAINE ! Hurla Ikkaku en déboulant comme une furie, les cheveux en bataille, le col de son uniforme déplacé et ses pas précipités

-Quand contez-vous virez la sorcière d'ici ?!  
Par la sorcière, il est important de préciser qu'Ikkaku voulait dire : Aenyh. Elle peinait a supporter la jeune fille, se montrait sans cesse méfiante, distante, et parfois, il faut bien l'avoué, carrément odieuse et offensante pour elle. Aussi s'en plaignait-elle dés qu'en venait l'occasion. Le plus étonnant, c'est que se plaindre n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes d'Ikkaku. C'était une fille courageuse. Travailleuse. Amicale. Serviable... Etc bien évidemment elle avait des défauts, comme celui que déplorait Law de parler trop fort, mais parmi eux la pleurnicherie ou une tendance à se plaindre était inexistante. Mais depuis qu'Aenyh était à bord, c'était un véritable acharnement que montrait Ikkaku à trouver à redire dans tous les actes de leur passagère. Ainsi, quand elle entra en furie dans la cabine de Law, ce fut s'en surprise pour lui. Aussi attendait-il presque la jeune femme, depuis que, cette après-midi, il avait fait loger les deux jeunes filles dans la seule Cabine ou il y avait un lit de libre. Celle d'Ikkaku.  
-Qui a-t-il cette fois ?  
Soudains, Ikkaku rougit, balbutia, baissa la tête,…  
-Comment dire… Elle... Elle  
-et bien ? S'impatienta le capitaine qui visiblement n'avait pas que ça à faire.  
-ELLE DORT NUS !

Aenyh était du genre à se faire remarquer, et ce ne fut ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait. La première fois s'accompagna de sa première apparition et la dernière n'était pas prête de voir le jour, car elle créait sans cesse matière à s'exclamer. Parfois, par sa seule présence. Déjà par son apparence, Aenyh était belle, il n'y avait pas matière à discussion, ni de quoi s'exclamer. Seulement, elle n'avait pas cette ennuyante beauté, sans défaut, lisse et sans surprise. Elle avait une lèvre supérieure trop courte, laissant toujours entrevoir des dents de perle, si les lèvres avaient une expression grave, elles gardaient une lueur d'enfance. Si elle riait, c'était toujours sincère. Elle avait aussi un grain de beauté noire au-dessus de cette même lèvre, sur le coté gauche. Sa longue chevelure laissait souvent échappée de folles mèches qui venaient encadrer son visage. Des mèches qui n'attendaient qu'un geste tendre pour les replacer correctement. Tandis qu'elles riaient et les laissaient se balancer follement. Ses yeux d'une couleur unique avaient cette lueur érotique inatteignable, qui dansait toujours quelque part au fond de son regard, et qui s'échappait souvent, chassé par un battement de ses cils trop long, trop noir. Son sourcil droit se relevait parfois dans un geste impérieux, tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient doucement et que ces yeux se plissaient légèrement, comme pour mieux vous voir, sa tête se penchait un peut sur la gauche et souvent une mèche venait tomber en travers de son front, et elle vous taquinait gentiment, avec effronterie. Et chaque membre de l'équipage en entendant Ikkaku pester contre le manie de la jeune femme à dormir nue, tentas de se faire une image. Mais par un geste d'une délicatesse toute féminine elle trouvait toujours le temps de lui jeter quelque chose sur le corps. Avant de ressortir, rouge et embêtée. Les jours s'écoulaient. Et Aenyh se fit peu à peu, de plus en plus sa place. Les soirées d'été étaient d'une douce chaleur, … Elle participait à de longues soirées de jeux, de beuverie, et d'histoire. Quand le climat changeant de grand line le permettait, c'était sur le pont qu'avait lieu ses douces heures de détente. Les cartes, les dominos, *le jeu du sigue*, le poker, les actions ou vérités, les rires, les chamailleries et les conversations s'entre mêlaient dans l'air humide. Aenyh semblait particulièrement affectionner les jeux d'argent et elle se chargeait souvent de lancer les paris avec un plaisir non dissimulé, elle y perdait presque toujours, mais s'obstiner et remiser encore et encore en payant avec tout et n'importe quoi, gaspillant le peux d'argent qui lui restait ou promettant ceci ou cela.

Elle se déplaçait toujours en béquille et ses cotes restaient à protéger de tout impacte. Pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas, d'aller faire le tour du vaisseau, de s'aventurer partout ou cela n'était pas permit, de toucher a tout ce qui n'était pas a elle, de farfouiller partout et chez tout le monde, le capitaine la trouva ainsi plusieurs fois, soit à lire ses papiers, soit un de ses livres, soit le nez fourré dans ses placards, et il ne se gênait pas pour la virée sans douceur aucune, accompagnant cela de menace de mort imminente, agrémenté par des gestes, comme.  
Un sabre contre la gorge :  
Elle l'avait fixait, puis, par il ne savait quel pouvoir… Elle s'était éclipsée ! Comme le jour de leur première rencontre. Envolée ! Elle, les béquilles, tout ! Pour réapparaître… Assise sur son lit ! Elle s'était alors tranquillement relevé avait reprit ses béquilles et était partit clopin-clopant, alors que lui la regardait sans piper mot.  
La fois ou :  
Il l'avait étranglé pendant de longues secondes :  
elle avait souri comme une démente jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne violette, qu'il se décide à la relâcher, avait toussoté, prit son temps pour reprendre son souffle, lui avait fait un clin d'œil et était parti sans se presser.

L'acculer contre un mur se collant presque a elle dans une tentative d'intimidation…  
Celle-là… C'était… Plutôt particulier. Et il ne tenait pas à y penser, car se souvenir le frustrait particulièrement.

Le fait est que rien ne semblait marcher, et ça l'énervait. Elle l'énervait ! Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle le narguait elle menaçait ce qu'il considérait comme sa planche de salut : le contrôle.  
Si l'on devait parler de Law en un terme ça serait « vagabond » un vagabond qui avait dans ses travers celui d'être haineux et rancunier, le gouvernement… Le pouvoir… Et même dieu… , quoi que pour ce dernier, encore, fallait il qu'il existe. Mais il les haïssait tous autans qu'ils étaient. Quand d'autres choisissaient d'être d'honnête gens et de bon citoyens. D'accorder foi au gouvernement mondial. De fonder sous ce régime leur famille de vivre et de mourir anonyme et heureux, lui avait prit la vois de la mer et d'avoir pour seule mode de vie la liberté, et jusqu'à récemment, la vengeance. Mais bon dans le fond avait il vraiment choisit ? Rare sont les personnes avec une vie enviable qui devienne pirate, et cette vie lui avait été refusée. Law en ce monde n'était sûr que d'une chose, de lui, de son contrôle, de ce qu'il avait bâti jusque-là, c'était sa vie. Son vaisseau. Ses hommes. Et puis l'océan.  
Trafalgar Law restait un homme d'ont même les membres de son équipage ne pouvaient dire que quelques mots. Leur fidélité était certaine. Leur dévouement et leur admiration de même. Mais rare était ceux qui pouvaient se targuer de connaître son passé son enfance ou même de savoir ce qui se tramait dans son cerveau. Tous s'étaient habitué a son tempérament taciturne, a son sourire sournois reflet d'une d'un esprit calculateur. Mais ils lui vouaient toute confiance. Law était un meneur né, un compagnon en qui ils avaient foi, et un capitaine qu'ils suivraient jusqu'à la mort.  
Malgré son surnom de « chirurgiens de la mort » qui lui allait comme un gant, Law n'était pas du genre a tué inutilement, en homme intelligent, il ne tuait que dans l'obligation. Mais il était de notoriété publique et surtout chez les jeunes marines apeurées et chez les gamins des rues rêveurs qui accompagnait souvent son nom d'histoires horrifiques et sanguinolentes (qui n'était pas toujours des légendes) que Law avait un penchant sadique et qu'il avait un goût certains pour la douleur humaine. Et s'il était vrai que son fruit du démon en actions était tout à fait terrifiant, qu'il le maîtrisait parfaitement, et que rien en cet homme n'était rassurant ou n'inspirait la confiance, il s'avait qu'il valait mieux avoir le moins de cadavres possibles sur les bras.

**jeux du sigue : jeux en 6 moitiés bâtons de Bambou copié en longueur, la face intérieure est peinte en rouge, le jeu se joue a partir de 2 personne et plus, si les 6 tombe du coté extérieure cela fait 12 point si tous du coté intérieure (le coté coloré) 6 si 3 en extérieure et 3 intérieures sa fait 1 point, toute autre combinaison fait 0 points

Je précise que cette histoire est en M parce que l'on y arrive ;)

 _ **merciii d'avoir lu ! a bientôt ! n'hésite pas laissez une review :)**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Aenyh Law (2)

**_One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original._**

 ** _Aenyh/Law (2)_**

Avec l'écoulement du temps, la tension entre Law et Aenyh grimpait, le caractère provocateur et téméraire de la jeune femme et la façade obstinément calme du jeune homme n'y étaient pas pour rien. Aenyh rodait comme il lui plaisait sur le submersible, refusant d'être considéré comme une invitée, ou une simple passagère sans importance. Bien que la méfiance envers elle soit toujours de mise, elle avait trouvé ses marques autrement que par les soirées de jeux ou l'alcool aide pas mal l'intégration. Elle avait aidée autant qu'elle le pouvait, à la cuisine, au nettoyage, l'équipage avait un grand nombre d'armes blanches, et elle, c'était proposer à toutes les aiguisées. D'ailleurs, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute ça vie, elle différenciait les métaux et connaissait la technique adaptée à chacun d'entre eux, et tandis qu'elle travaillait parfois elle jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, et quand elle reposait son regard sur son travail, il était porteur d'une grande amertume. En bref, elle rendait de menus services sans que l'on lui demande. Mais c'était comme si ses agissements agaçaient. Elle s'imposait, ne se laissait jamais mettre au second plan, elle ne restait pas cachée ne cherchait pas à s'éclipser. Elle avait un but. Elle n'était pas là par hasard. Et ça se voyait dans son regard.

Une fois, par l'une des soirées de la saison chaude, ils rirent avec elle. D'habitude son rire un peut briser, créait un silence, comme une brèche dans le temps, ou chacun était comme fasciné, et la fascination est une barrière aux relations humaines. Mais ce soir-là ils rirent de bon cœur, appréciant simplement. Et parfois, il arrivait qu'il y eu des moments de complicité, mais il n'était pas du même monde, et il y avait tout le mystère qui entourait cette étrange demoiselle, qui était arrivait un après-midi, comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Avec Law, ils avaient parfois discuté, parfois ça s'envenimait, le brun faisait des phrases courtes et efficaces, car, peut loquace et doté d'un esprit analytique. Quant à Aenyh, elle était plus fougueuse, plus passionnée. Et parfois, ils parlaient longtemps, de sujet et d'autre. Et quelques fois, il y avait cette étrange tension, comme un flottement, il se fixait dans les yeux, une sorte de défi, et aucun des deux ne baissait le regard, Aenyh s'en amusait, Law s'en irritait, les deux n'étant pas habitué à ce que l'on soutienne leur regard. Quelque chose de sombre faisait alors irruption, qui empêchait Aenyh de respirer correctement, comme fasciné par l'orage des pupilles du chirurgien , à ces moments-là, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, la pièce devenait comme plus sombre et l'air se réchauffait. Law avait l'impression que les yeux d'or brillaient dans le noir tandis que les siens s'assombrissaient, c'étaient les seuls moments où ils avaient presque peur l'un de l'autre, et le plus étonnant étant donné leurs caractères respectifs, c'était qu'il y en avait toujours un pour fuir la pièce, et tout les prétexte était bon.

-Je dois me rendre à la salle des commandes.

-Je vais voir les garçons.

-je crois qu'Enton a besoin d'aide.

-J'ai à travailler, miss.

\- bonne nuit. En grand insomniaques qu'ils étaient, ce n'était pas crédible.

Et ils s'éclipsaient, laissant derrière eux l'accablante tension.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Voix menaçante, colère contenus

-je cherche ma dague. Ne me pose pas encore des questions à se sujet, tu te fatiguerais pour rien. Dit elle entre l'ouverture d'un tiroir et la tentative de déverrouiller un coffre.

-tu n'aurais pas la clé de ce truc ? Ajouta elle, comme si la question n'était absolument pas déplacée, comme si tout devait lui obéir à elle, comme si ce n'était pas le contraire qui était sensé se passer ! Il enrageait ! Elle le provoquait sciemment, il ne devait pas céder son contrôle à cette SORCIÈRE ! Il ressentit la colère l'envahir tandis qu'elle lui jeta un regard allumé, presque joyeux par-dessus son épaule. Sa propre frustration l'étouffait presque, il ressentait cette pulsion bizarre comme l'envie de la mordre, de la griffer, de la serre jusqu'à l'étouffement, de la brisée, de la déchirer... De... De... Il ferma ses yeux pour aspirer frénétiquement de longues goulées d'air, il rebat peut à peu les barrières de son impassibilité, sur de ne montrer qu'une colère froide, totalement maîtrisée, elle allait partir dans 4 jours tout au plus, et il lui sectionnerait peut-être un membre si elle continuait comme ça, elle était à son bord après tout, et à son bord tout était fait celons lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux de nouveau sur de maîtriser la situation, mais quand il dirigea son regard sur elle... Elle l'ignorait totalement. Elle avait une épingle à cheveux et tentait de crocheter la serrure du coffre d'acier. Se coffre était fixé au sol dans une sorte de petit hall près de la salle d'équipements... Ce coffre, il contentait tout ce que l'équipage gardait de leur ancienne vie... Pour la plupart violemment anéanti. Alors il perdit le contrôle le grand Trafalgar Law, il lui agrippa violemment l'avant-bras la titrant brusquement vers lui, elle poussa un cri de surprise et ses yeux reflétèrent l'étonnement, mais il n'en avait pour ainsi dire plus rien à foutre. Elle... Elle était à son bord... Elle... Elle ne pouvait pas... Et putain pourquoi ne pouvait, il se résoudre à la balancer par-dessus bord ! Il l'embrassa violemment, écrasant ses lèvres sur celle de la brune enfonçant durement ses longs doigts dans ses chairs. Encore chamboulée par ce retournement de situation qui dépassait son imagination. Elle se débattit voulant s'éloigner, mais il serra plus fort et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, sous la douleur elle ouvrit la bouche où il força sa langue. Un goût de sang envahi les papilles d'Aenyh tandis qu'il jouait durement, méchamment avec sa langue. Elle ne se défendait pas ou mollement, et pourtant Aenyh y mettait toute la force dont elle était capable, mais Law avait perdus pied, il ne se rendrait pas compte avec qu'elle force, il la serrait, ni de quelle violence il faisait preuve, après toutes les provocations qu'elle avait mis en place, après toute la confiance en elle qu'elle avait montrer, il voulait qu'elle se batte, qu'elle le frappe qu'elle se défende qu'il puisse faire de même qu'ils s'entre-déchirent, hors de lui, il la plaqua brusquement au sol grimpant à califourchon sur elle calant une de ses jambes entre les siennes, il continua à réclame sa langue, à la pourchasser et quand il se détacha enfin, épargnant sa lèvre ensanglantée et ses yeux... Perdus troublés et au fond tout au fond... Perdus troublés et au fond tout au fond... Cette lueur qui disait qu'elle avait gagné, qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. Mais il voulait qu'elle le perde aussi, qu'elle aussi elle dérape qu'elle enrage, qu'elle se déchaîne ! Alors il se pencha et mordit violemment sa joue, elle en eu le souffle coupé et comme elle ne criait toujours pas, ne le frappait pas, ne ripostait pas... Il alla place sa main sur sa côte... Et appuya.

Aenyh était trop fier pour hurler. Elle pinça ses lèvres et se refusa à fermer les yeux, il appuya plus fort et elle sentit son cœur flanche, elle inspira doucement et... Ah Aenyh... Elle avait une telle peur d'avouer ses faiblesses... Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de hurler, de supplier, et de fuir à toutes jambes... Mais à la place de cette même voix profonde, sans faille elle déclama

-cela en vaut t'il vraiment la peine ? Encore, un peu et tu me rendras infirme. Alors ?

C'était comme si elle lui laissait le choix, lui rendant un peu de ce qui lui appartenait. Alors, Law se releva brusquement. Il regarda les murs qui les entouraient comme si ce fut la première fois qu'il les vit, puis le sol, d'ou Aenyh le fixait les yeux .. Vide... Le regard presque lointain... Comme si elle était déjà passée à autre chose... Mais peut être que si il avait eu le courage... Ou la démence de fixer plus longtemps se regard la... Il aurait vu une flamme... Un brasier,quelque chose d'éffrayant... De peut être destructeur. Il partit d'un pas rapide. laissant Aenyh allongée la, dans le silence et les murs témoins. La lèvre en sang et les côtes probablement blessées. Elle amena un bras sur ses paupières, qu'elle ferma doucement, comme si ce geste pouvait faire disparaître le monde autour d'elle. Comme si ce geste pu arrêter le temps.


	12. Chapitre 11: Dernière nuit

**_One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original._**

 **Réponse aux Reviews** **de** caro-hearts : _salut ! C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenue : j'ai arrangé ça !_

 _J'essaierai de faire plus intention aux terminaisons, oh mon dieu moi qui suis fan de one piece depuis de nombreuses années, j'ai fait cette erreur xD je ne vais plus pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir xD merciii de prendre le temps de prévenir vraiment ça m'aide beaucoup ! Haha, je me suis tapé un fous rire en lisant ton comm "je suis belle" avec l'accent du midi xD, c'est corriger en tout cas_

 ** _Chapitre 11: Dernière nuit._**

Pour le restant de cette journée, Law se montra exécrable. Il vit à redire, à refaire partout où il posait ses yeux sur son vaisseau, rien ne lui convenait tout l'agaçait, et son courroux n'avait d'égale que son flegme habituelle. Ses hommes ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, à son passage, ils se tassèrent un peu sur eux même, pour laisser passer l'orage. Law était luciférien et augmenté, son état d'irritation pouvait déboucher sur un allé simple vers l'enfer… Ou pire.

Et Aenyh ? Ah, elle était brave, Aenyh. Elle pouvait être bonne comme mauvaise. Elle était incapable de mentir, mais capable de voler. Elle devait bientôt partir, Aenyh. Entre ses seins accrochés par une petite ficelle, il y avait la dague. Et près de son lit, Nereth était dans son fourreau. L'épée de la purgation. Jamais épée n'a été porteuse d'une telle haine, d'une telle acrimonie et d'une telle folie. Nereth l'épée bâtarde. Maudite des cieux et des enfers. Tout comme Aenyh. Mais Aenyh à ce moment-là, elle aurait tant voulut pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas. On pourrait la voir. L'entendre. Elle n'était pas chez elle ici. Cette interaction avec Law…C'était de sa faute bien sûre, elle savait, mais… Pourquoi… dire que ça l'avait surprise serait un demi-mensonge… Elle avait cultivé ce moment, elle avait voulu situer les limites de cet homme face à elle, elle avait soufflé le chaud et le froid, lui qui n'était pas tactile elle, c'était amuser à toujours le frôler et parfois un peu plus, elle avait adorée le défier sur tout… Un soir qu'il était venu changer ses bandages, et tandis que ses mains habiles travaillaient, elle avait, comment dire… Jeter le mot, sur son passé… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Mais elle l'avait perturbé, il s'était retenu pour ne pas accélérer ses gestes, à ce moment-là… Déjà, elle avait senti cette rage en lui. Alors pourquoi ? C'était un homme fascinant, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle aussi se soit un peu perdue en l'observant. Mais le temps était venu de partir, lui reviendrait à la normale, et elle... Tout ce qui arriverait danse sa vie après ce départ était si gigantesque… Bien au fond de son cœur, il lui resta comme un espoir ? De le revoir un jour, pour quelle raison ? À quelle fin ? Elle ne put se l'expliqué. Elle culpabilisait même un peu, elle lui avait fait du mal, elle avait empiété sur ce qu'il avait peiné à construire, elle n'était pas mauvaise au fond. Et puis le côté d'elle qui voulait éclater en sanglots lui dit qu'elle aussi avait mal, s'il y avait, entre elle et Law quelqu'un qui n'a et n'avait jamais eu aucun contrôle sur la situation, c'était elle. Elle n'était pas là pour ça, mais voici ou elle en était. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le contrôle et elle ne l'avait jamais recherchée, ça facilite le sentiment de partir en roue libre. Son existence avait toujours était un tel chaos qu'elle, c'était résolu au fait que la vie fait de vous ce qu'elle veut et dans la marge ou elle avait son mot à dire elle avait toujours fait des folies. Et puis lui, il avait un équipage et puis un navire. Quelque part où aller, ou il était chez lui, elle avait peut-être été envieuse de cela. Elle, elle n'avait rien. Que le vide, ses folies et ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Pour ce que ce dernier lui préparait, elle s'était habituée à ce que ce soit généralement mauvais.

Law, dans sa cabine, se dit que cette jeune femme était peut-être le mal absolue, mais qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Il avait ce besoin injonctif d'en savoir plus. D'où, venait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? C'était clairement par autre chose que sa bonne volonté à lui de la prendre à son bord. Il aurait presque voulu lui demander à elle pourquoi il avait fait cela. Quelques jours sur le même navire et c'était le chaos dans son esprit. Elle, n'y penser peut-être même pas ou en souriait comme une personne qui est arrivée à ses fins. Il y avait une très petite île où ils arriveraient bientôt. De base, il ne comptait même pas s'y arrêter. Ils avaient des vivres pour un voyage de plusieurs semaines et visaient une prochaine grande île. Mais bon elle devait partir, alors ils la déposeraient là-bas, et s'en seraient fini de cette parenthèse. La dague, il en retirait le diamant pour le vendre, elle pouvait garder le reste, c'était sens intérêt. Dans son esprit, la brune réapparut, son sourire mutin, ses grands yeux dorés, ses boucles noires, et ses manières, toutes ses manières, celle de marcher, de parler, de rire, d'observer. Son intelligence et parfois sa vision si simpliste du monde, une nuit, alors qu'elle avait engagé la conversation sur le monde et ses actualités, il avait discerné dans certaines de ses phrase une part de naïveté enfantine. Et puis ses moments d'absence, quand elle regardait les flots avec amertume. Ou qu'elle fermait les yeux comme pour s'isoler du monde. Ils ne savaient rien d'elle. Et ils avaient l'impression qu'elle avait tout lus en lui, toutes les lignes de sa vie et de ses pensées et qu'elle jouait de tout cela, comme un bon pianiste jouerait sur la touche d'un piano longtemps connu. Ça le mettait hors de lui. Il avait embrassé cette inconnue, non pas en amoureux ni en passionné, mais en fous, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça et il a avait l'impression qu'elle savait parfaitement. À ce moment, il avait eu comme un mélange entre l'envie profonde et primaire, de la tuée et, de la possédée.

-Koda ! Ça sent le brûler Hurla Sachi à travers la porte de l'atelier.

-Pa… Pardon !

-je peux entrer ?

-N… Non ! Plus tard !

-Ne mets pas le feu au vaisseau !

-Sachi, il fait quoi Koda ? Demanda Jean Bart qui se dirigeait vers les douches.

\- je ne sais pas, ça sent le griller à l'intérieur.

\- Les câbles électriques du tableau des commandes sont foutus, il jette un coup d'œil. Dit Beausir qui revenait de la resserve et transportait une grosse caisse en bois.

-c'est quoi cette caisse ? Demanda Sachi

-des patates. Y en a plus à la cuisine.

La porte métallique s'ouvre enfin sur un Koda les mains noircies.

-Je crois que c'est réparé, il est ou Bepo ? Demanda-t-il ?

Jean Bart haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

-il est chez le capitaine, une histoire de carte manquante. Éclaircit Beausir, avant de continuer sa route vers la cuisine.

-Vous pouvez discuter ailleurs ? Y en a qui lise ! Retenti la voix d'Ikkaku. La bibliothèque était située non loin de l'atelier de coda et ce n'était certes pas le meilleur endroit pour mener une discussion.

-Koda, Bepo, salle des commandes. Dit Zeta en passant la serpillière sans plus prêter attention à son entourage.

Koda s'y dirigea, un grand panneau sous le bras.

-Ikkakuuu ! Enton veut que tu viennes éplucher les pataaates ! Hurla Clion de l'autre bout du vaisseau.

-J'ariiiiiiiiive ! Hurla, en réponse cette dernière en soufflant.

-Sachi, ça te tuerait de ranger ton bazar, dit Pinguin en sortant le front rouge d'une pièce un peu plus loin.

-tu vas avoir une bosse fit remarquer Ikkaku en passant près de lui.

-C'est Sachi, il jette ses affaires n'importe où !

-ça ne va pas être joli, dit Sachi en posant un doigt sur la marque.

Pinguin le traîna sans douceur vers la cabine qu'ils partageaient.

Le soir tombait doucement la marmite chauffait doucement et une douce odeur se propageait dans la cuisine. Ikkaku se dirigeait vers sa cabine, ou elle espérait ne pas trouver, les uns vaquait à quelque occupation d'autre profité d'un temps de libre qu'ils consacraient au repos ou à des occupations divers et variés. Aenyh, quant à elle avait décidé de lire, histoire de se changer les idées et de ne pas trop pensée a demain.

Sur sa route, elle croisa Ikkaku.

-Tu vas où ? Cracha cette dernière, presque avec mépris

-À bibliothèque.

-Ne t'avise pas de toucher à mes livres. Ce senti obligé d'ajouter Ikkaku, afin de marquer son dédain. Aenyh n'était plus surprise du comportement de la jeune femme envers elle. Ces types d'interactions étaient, récurrentes, voir quotidienne.

-Les armes à feu, et la vie a la ferme n'ont jamais était mes principaux centres d'intérêt.

Aenyh, à ce moment-là, sentie. Il y avait quelque chose de noir dans l'esprit d'Ikkaku.

Ikkaku ne dit plus rien. Elle alla vers sa cabine.

Aenyh n'ajouta rien, continuant vers la bibliothèque.


	13. Chapitre 12 :Ikkaku et le départ d'Aenyh

**_One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original._**

 ** _Chapitre 12 : Ikkaku et le départ d'Aenyh_**

Aenyh resta quelque temps, Oh, pas longtemps, assise dans la bibliothèque. Son visage claire et franc ne l'était plus vraiment. Une petite ride au coin de sa bouche. Ses paupières était à demi-baissé. Son oreille droite bougeait, un peut comme celle d'un animal vers la provenance d'un bruit. son nez se plissait. Elle se tassait sur elle-même, paraissant presque petite. Et son corps n'avait plus l'apparente souplesse féline qui lui donnait un air de grandeur. Elle était aussi rigide que si elle mourrait de froid. Et son visage reflétait la réflexion. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, toute droite, presque guindée puis expira et inspira profondément, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps. Elle sembla se détendre un peu, puis… Bon… Elle n'avait rien de plus important à faire, elle avait réuni ses affaires (et pas que) alors… Ce n'était pas particulièrement pour Ikkaku… Mais elle pouvait bien faire ça…Après toute la peur qu'elle lui avait infliger … Et puis sa conscience ne la lâcherait pas… Dans sa tête, cela prenait la forme d'un devoir… Foutue héritage maternel. Alors elle longea le couloir et pas à pas son corps se détendit et s'étira et repris sa taille initiale, ses yeux soleil se voilèrent se couvrant d'un voile protecteur changeant leur éclat pour glisser vers une couleur plus mielleuse, douce comme les bras d'une mère. Arrivé devant la porte, elle toqua doucement, attendit, retoqua, puis entra à pas feutré. Oh elle savait Ikkaku ne dormait pas, mais elle avait peur de l'effrayer, comme si à son approche la brune allait s'enfuir comme un écureuil a l'approche de promeneurs. Alors quand elle fut dans la pièce sombre, elle marcha à pas feutré jusqu'au lit, Plia ses jambes sous elle, Appuya sa tête sur le matelas. Ikkaku, elle, ne bougea pas.

-Tu es fidèle à ton capitaine. Commença-t-elle par dire. Tu es une fille courageuse.

…

-Des livres sur l'élevage, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle fit rêveuse, tu veux une ferme ?

Et comme si la magie de la voix d'Aenyh avait opéré. Cette voix chaude et douce. Une voix qui en ce moment murmurait a Ikkaku qu'elle était en sécurité. Cette présence calme, céleste près de son lit délièrent la langue de la jeune fille qui se mit à parler comme enchantée par l'Atmosphère qu'avait créé Aenyh dans la pièce.

-elle serait perdue dans les montagnes. La voix était douce, et basse, nuageuse. Nous y vivrions, moi, mon enfant, et nos animaux aux milieux de nos plantations. Avoua Ikkaku

Et ses pensées se tournèrent vers le passé et vers les chimères d'un futur longtemps fantasmé. Aenyh sentit la nostalgie, la mélancolie. La cloque d'une brûlure qui renferme toute une histoire et d'ont les affres continues de vous consumer longtemps après. « J'ai vécu à Aulan… » Commença-t-elle en tournant le dos a Aenyh pour faire face au mur.

Ikkaku vécut son enfance dans une maison de campagne qui respirait une belle aisance monétaire, sans coquetterie. Loin des côtes, elle ne vit la mer qu'au moment de s'y embarquer. Une enfance heureuse dans la maison de son oncle, ou elle habita avec sa mère après la mort de son père, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille de 2 ans et son frère, encore qu'un embryon. De t'elle manière qu'elle ne garda de son père que de vagues souvenirs dénué de douleur. Son oncle sans prendre la place d'un père, était bon et affectionnait la petite fille. Il lui portait les égards que l'on porte à une jolie enfant, trop ronde pour son âge, malicieuse et souriante, rose et qui apportait du baume au cœur. La prenant sur ses genoux et prenant plaisir à la faire rire ou à lui offrir des menus petits présents qui la faisaient rosir de plaisir. Quelle ferme fantastique que cette ferme-là. Il y avait une écurie et puis des moutons et des vaches et quelques poulets. Sa mère cardait la laine. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas être entretenue à ne rien faire. Ikkaku ne comprenait pas, son oncle était si bon, et lui disait toujours de n'en point faire autant, elle était la femme de son défunt frère. Elle ne lui devait rien. Mais sa mère n'y prêtait pas attention et travaillait avec acharnement. Elle comprit bien plus tard que son oncle était éperdument amoureux de sa mère et que pour cette raison elle ne voulait pas se laisser entretenir au dépens de ses sentiments. Le doux ronronnement du métier à tisser, l'odeur des champs et l'amour des animaux avait bercé la tendre enfance de la fougueuse brune aux boucles erratiques. Ainsi que la douce affection de sa mère et des menus intention de son oncle. Toutes ces choses marquèrent les prémices d'une délicieuse enfance, et d'une vie de femme simple, a l'instruction modeste, heureuse et sans prétentions. Aussi, qui voyait Ikkaku voyait sa mère, les sillons créent par les larmes et le dos voûté par le métier à tisser en moins. Mais il y avait les yeux. tandis que les yeux verts éteints de la mère révélaient de la bonté, une personnalité influençable, et un manque de courage. Ceux, brun de la fille, montraient un air buté, ferme tout en restant malicieux et taquin.

Elle fêta ses 11 ans un matin de décembre, le ciel offrait une couleur sale et, quelques rayons de soleil peinaient à passer entre les nuages, le vent était tombé après l'orage de la veille, laissant un sol boueux. Pourtant, Ikkaku sortit au matin souriante, elle teint à apporter l'eau des chevaux, et l'avoine. Elle fut rayonnante de gaieté pendant toute la journée et couvrit tous ceux qu'elle aimait de mille intentions. Sa mère lui offrit une petite boite en bois, sculpté d'un arbre de la vie en relief. Et la cuisinière servit une tarte aux citrons au dessert. Le soir, l'enfant se coucha, heureuse. Comme le bonheur d'une enfant est simple ! Et comme elle s'apprêtait à se coucher, son oncle vint la voir, un paquet entre ses grosses mains rouges. Il lui tandis le paquet et s'assit sur le lit. Dedans, il y avait une robe de couleur lavande, couleur trop sérieuse pour l'âge de la jeune fille, la robe avait la coupe élégante et simple de celle que portent les dames dans les salons privées. Avec la robe, il y avait ce que sa mère appelait un soutien-gorge, chose d'ont Ikkaku n'avait absolument pas besoin, et une petite culotte ornée d'un mignon nœud papillon. Ces cadeaux avaient quelque chose de déplacé avec l'univers de la petite fille. Elle remercia tout de même poliment son oncle, et lui embrassa la joue.

\- Essaye-les. Demanda ce dernier.

Alors, pour ne pas le contrarier, elle les essaya.

À son retour, son oncle contempla la fillette, habiller en femme.

-Tu ressembles à ta mère, tu ressembles tant à ta mère, oh petite innocente, tu es si jolie.

Et il l'attira a lui, elle ne comprenait pas la situation. Ni le sens de ses paroles. Ni les baisers d'ont son oncle lui couvrait le visage. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son oncle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il embrassa doucement les lèvres de l'enfant. Une première puis une deuxième fois. Ensuite, il partit.

7 ans… Cela avait duré 7 ans… Il avait promis… La première fois… Il avait dit… Il avait promis de ne pas lui faire de mal. 7 ans… Une fois, elle avait tenté de refuser… Elle avait un petit frère, il lui avait demandé si elle l'aimait… Il avait alors 7 ans… Alors elle garda le secret. Et avec le temps, il avait été de plus en plus violent, en même temps qu'il ne sombra dans l'alcool.

-TU ES COMME TA MÈRE ! UNE SALOPE !

7 ans… De plus en plus souvent… De plus en plus souvent…de pire en pire...

Et puis un jour, elle ne pouvait plus, il avait menacé sa mère, son frère, et elle ne pouvait plus… Elle avait grandi, elle avait compris. Elle devait partir, elle emmènerait son frère et sa mère, ils partiraient.

Ikkaku rit.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Mais j'avais "LUI" a sauvé. Ma mère s'est suicidée le soir où je lui en ai parlé, elle savait, elle savait tout depuis le début. Les remords l'on achevé. Mon frère est mort de pneumonie, j'ai laissé son cadavre au bord d'une route, et je suis partie. Il fallait encore que je le sauve.

Finalement, il était déjà mort. Et je serais morte allongé dans cette rue, a même le sol, avec le cadavre près de moi s'il n'était pas venu.

Aenyh ne pouvait rien dire, rien n'était convenable à dire après une telle histoire, d'ailleurs la notion d'inconvenance existait elle encore après une t'elle histoire.

-Si je savais qu'un jour, je te clouerais le bec ! S'exclama tristement Ikkaku en réponse au silence d'Aenyh.

\- Tu l'aurais appelé comment.

\- je n'ai pas eu la force de voir si c'était une fille où un garçon, le capitaine n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Si ça avait été une fille : Seiko et si susse était un garçon Seita.

-Tu es fidèle à ton capitaine, tu es une fille courageuse. Répéta Aenyh. C'est de beau prénoms ajouta-t-elle. Et quand Ikkaku tourna un peu la tête la regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle se rendit compte qu'Aenyh la couvrait d'un regard maternel. Qui portait tant d'amour et d'affection qu'elle ne sut quoi en penser. Mais elle se sentait mieux, le regard d'Aenyh la réchauffait et en parler l'avait allégé.

-c'est si bizarre d'avoir des livres d'élevages ? Demanda Ikkaku.

Avec l'impression de ne pouvoir que mieux oubliée maintenant qu'elle avait racontée. Et Aenyh lui sourit tendrement. La couvrant d'un voile protecteur.

-Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas amis dit soudain Ikkaku.

-Je sais. Répondit calmement Aenyh avec le même sourire. Un jour peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Interrogea Ikkaku d'une voix qui s'était un peu éloigné de son animosité habituelle pour se rapprocher de la curiosité. Aenyh comprit. Ikkaku voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait suivi dans cette chambre, pourquoi était-elle venue la réconforter. Et aussi pourquoi était-elle venue ici sur leur embarcation. Aenyh fit le choix de ne répondre qu'a une des deux questions.

-Je suis venue chercher ma dague. Cette phrase, elle l'avait répétée inlassablement a tous ceux qui lui avait poser cette question.

-Pourquoi ? Ajouta Ikkaku

-Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas amies. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Cela dit ne te sent pas menacée par moi, je ne ferais rien de mal à ton cher capitaine.

Aenyh prit la main d'Ikkaku et la serra un instant entre les siennes. Puis elle partit.

Aenyh…avait envie de pleurée, non elle ne le ferait pas. Mais le chagrin de n'avoir personne à qui se confier... si elle avait appris quelque chose dans sa vie, ou du moins avant sa « mort » ne jamais faire confiance à un être humain. Ils finissent par vous poignarder en plein cœur.

Ce soir-là, Aenyh ne dormit pas. Et quand Zeta vint la voir, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois depuis qu'elle était là. Pour la première fois, elle l'évita. Il avait le même don qu'elle. Elle avait peur de lui. Car ce soir-là, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'enfouir ses sentiments assez profondément pour qu'il ne puisse pas en deviner l'étendue. La peur, la vulnérabilité, la tristesse, les regrets, la haine, l'étendue de son affliction, et tout son désarroi. La vérité était qu'Aenyh avait l'âme minée de noirceur, et de peine.

Alors, quand elle sentit Zeta approcher, elle quitta la librairie, et puis plus tard encore elle fuit la réserve et tard la nuit trouva refuge sur le pont.

-Aenyh-ya. La voix était calme, grave. le ton était maîtriser, mais il en découlait une sorte… D'ironie.

-Bonsoir. Se contenta de répondre la jeune femme, avec le même ton. Quoi que l'ironie fut légèrement plus marquée chez elle.

-Tu pars demain.

Elle sourit; regardant toujours vers l'horizon.

-Je sais. Tu dois te sentir soulager. Elle dit cette dernière phrase, sur le ton de la confidence.

Law réfléchit un instant. Soulager ? Après tout oui. C'était exactement ce que devait lui inspiré se départ.

-C'est dangereux, Aenyh-ya. fit-il remarquer sans répondre à la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il sourit de sa propre remarque, comme si quelque chose pouvait être dangereux pour cette jeune femme-là.

Aenyh était assise sur le bastingage et ses jambes pendaient au-dessus de l'eau et elle renversa la tête en arrière pour regarder Law debout derrière elle. Elle lui sourit, presque avec gratitude, mais cette expression ne fut visible que pour quelques secondes. Apparut, ensuite… Et peut-être contre sa volonté, une pointe de mélancolie. Rien de semblable à tout ce qu'il avait pu voir d'elle. Une mélancolie, synonyme d'une douce tristesse dévorant lentement ses entrailles. Puis elle lui sourit de nouveau, en fermant les yeux pour les rouvrir indéchiffrables, sur une lueur dorée impénétrable. Juste…Les yeux d'Aenyh. Cette femme qui n'avait peur de rien, et qui avait eu l'imprudence et l'audace de monter sur le navire du chirurgien de la mort. Pour en ressortir en parfaite santé.

Law partit en silence. Et une fois à l'intérieur, comme à l'abri du regard pénétrant et impénétrable de la jeune femme, il s'appuya un moment au mur, et une douce mélodie atteignit ses oriels, des petites note céleste s'envolait vers le ciel pour y rejoindre les étoiles. La voix d'Aenyh s'élevait dans un demi-chuchotement, une voix en cristal brisée, presque un sanglot. Mais ce n'en n'était pas un. Law se dit qu'il n'avait jamais perçu pareil chant, ni pareil langue, ni même pareil jeune femme.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils abordaient tout juste, Aenyh n'était plus là. Elle était partie, comme ça, comme elle était venue. Personne ne savait comment et pourquoi. Elle était de toute évidence partie aux beaux milieux de la nuit, alors qu'ils étaient encore à quelque distance de l'île et que les eaux étaient infestées de requins.


	14. Chapitre13:Le rituel et la colére de Law

_**One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original.**_

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Le rituel. La colère de Law._**

Ils abordèrent aux premières lueurs de l'aube. L'air était froid et le ciel était pur. La plage était de sable volcanique. Le désert noir était bordé d'une forêt luxuriante, créant une glorieuse et troublante dissonance du paysage. La forêt était majestueuse, a la corpulence écrasante. Law décida que l'on ne repartirait que le lendemain. Le vaisseau fut immergé puis la grosse carcasse métallique jaune vient s'ajouter au paysage, amerri sur le sable noir. Law repartit les taches. Jean Bart, Clion, Beausir, Koda vérifierait l'état du sous-marin. Dans le même temps, lui, Bepo, Ikkaku et Zeta iraient explorer la forêt. Comme cette halte n'était pas prévue, et qu'il n'y avait pas de réel besoin, la journée fut accordée au contentement qu'éprouvent les marins en mettant pied à terre.  
Du côté de l'équipée d'exploration, on avançait lentement et péniblement dans la forêt où il faisait presque nuit, tant les arbres ombrageait le ciel, ne laissant passer que de rare et minces rayons de soleil. Ils ne tardèrent pas non plus à se rendre compte que si la forêt était aussi majestueuse et comme inabordable par sa grandeur, c'était parce qu'elle était aussi belle que dangereuse. Le nombre de bêtes sauvages vivants dans cette forêt était impressionnant et si l'équipage du Heart n'avait pas été ce qu'il est, il y aurait eu des morts. Mais entre la room du docteur, les coups de pieds et les éclaire électriques de Bepo, Zeta équipé de sa hache de guerre et les coups de feu d'Ikkaku, si les animaux arrivaient seulement à approcher, c'était un exploit. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent à la lisière des bois opposé à la plage et qui marquait le début de la seconde partit de l'île. L'île de Miyashi-betsu appartenait à l'état de Miyashi formée de 4 petit île, aux terres pauvres et incultivables sur les quelles, régnait un roi malhonnête, qui s'engraissait grâce à un argent volé, et laissait son peuple au bord de la famine. Les habitants de la commune de Betsu troisième plus petite île de l'état de Miyashi était des pour la plupart des exilées ou d'ancien prisonniers. Reclus là par le gouvernement mondial. Cette île recensait également et majoritairement des soit disant condamné à mort, des condamnés à perpétuité et des ennemi du gouvernement en place. Tout ce qui se passait ici, d'injustice de meurtre, de scandale n'arrivait jamais à l'orteil d'aucun représentant de l'ordre. Et le peuple de l'île s'ils étaient mort de faim était aussi plein de colère et de rancune. C'est ainsi que la forêt traversée, Law et son équipage se trouvèrent dans un village crasseux aux habitants pouilleux qui leur lançaient des regards haineux et hostile. Ils avancèrent à travers les maisons à l'aspect sales. Des rues peuplées d'enfants maigres que les mères chassaient du logis malgré le froid, pour ramasser les déchets métalliques et plastique qu'ils pourraient revendre.

Law fut tout de même étonnée que la forêt soit intacte. La chasse ou l'exploitation de ses richesses devrait permettre aux habitants de manger à leurs faims.  
Zeta, lui, se dit encore une fois que le monde ne valait pas cher. Ni la vie humaine.  
Ikkaku marchait, et baissait la tête. Elle ressentait une profonde pitié et immense dégoût.  
Bepo ne pouvait que constater les misères humaines. Et ressentait un fragment de ce que ressentait Ikkaku.  
Ils avancèrent à travers le village, une seule grande rue, une auberge piteuse, des maisons a l'apparence factice, une maison de jeux douteuse, des magasins au rayon vide, Enfin un bar.  
-Puru-puru-puru-pru-puru-pr  
Law décroche.  
-Gacha  
-CAPITANE ! La… LA FILLE !  
-Quelle fille, Sachi ?  
Sachi sembla hésité a prononcé son prénom, comme un tabou, ou comme s'il craignait de se tromper, ou que a son entente la jeune fille apparaisse devant lui.  
-La… Heuuu… Ae.. Aenyh.  
-Elle… Elle a… Tout… Nous faisions l'inventaire avec Bepo pour voir si on ne manquait de rien… Et là… On a vu… ELLE A TOUT PRIT !  
-Comment ça tout prit ? Dit le capitaine, la voix incertaine, comme s'il avait peur de comprendre. En fonçant les sourcils  
-Tout ! L'argent, l'or, nos économies des vêtements et de la nourriture ! Tout !  
Une veine apparut sur le front du capitaine. Il raccrocha sans répondre. Les trois autres avaient entendu. Leur capitaine se remit à avancer et ils le suivirent, le visage calme, près a exécuté des ordres qui ne tarderait pas à venir. C'était l'unité des Heart. Leurs fidélités à leur capitaine. Peu importe que Zeta eu de l'affection pour Aenyh, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à l'abattre. Peu importe qu'elle eu aidé Ikkaku, elle pourrait lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Et c'étaient ceux qui avaient étaient le plus impliqué avec elle. Quant à Law… Rien… Absolument rien, ne l'empêchait de l'étriper.  
Rien ne s'approchait plus d'une prémices de l'enfer que les colères froides de Law. Il était calme, il réfléchissait. Ils allaient la retrouver, l'emmener, et là, il s'occuperait d'elle. Peu importa l'argent quel eu pris. Ils aborderaient le prochain navire marchant qu'ils rencontreraient. Peu importa les vêtements et la nourriture. Cela n'avait que peu de valeur. Mais une chose pareille ne pouvait se passer de sentence. Aenyh allait payer. Et il avait tant d'idées. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

Aenyh ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Le soir tombait, et le vent devenait glacial. Mais malgré ses mains plongées dans l'eau gelée de l'étang elle ne semblait pas s'en affecter. Elle continua à laver tranquillement la peau du chevreuil dont la carcasse gisait plus loin ; la pelisse propre, elle prit sa dague, et s'approcha de la malheureuse bête et se mit à taillader les chaires de l'animal. Elle divisa la viande, graisse et ossement enfin les boyaux en trois tas distincts. Ce travail terminé, elle se déshabilla et jeta ses vêtements au bord de l'eau, elle détacha le bandage de son épaule dont elle n'avait plus besoin, mais garda celui qui enserrait ses cotes. Un feu qu'elle avait allumé au début des opérations crépitait et éclairait les ténèbres qui étaient complètes. Les lueurs orangées se reflétèrent sur son corps nu, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient en grosses boucles désordonnées dans son dos, certaine partie de son corps était maculée de sang. Elle sembla prise d'un sursaut de peur. Puis elle se glissa dans l'eau de l'étang, ou elle se lava, toujours indifférente a la température. Elle prit son temps, fut soigneuse de sa personne, comme si cette soirée nécessitait des soins particuliers. Elle sortit de l'eau. Elle s'approcha du feu. Ensuite, elle émit un long sifflement, et une horde de corbeaux vint à elle, comme s'ils lui obéissaient, répondants à l'appel. Elle en choisit un, le plus beau, noir au regard perçant elle le prit doucement dans ses mains et il y resta, elle prit sa dague puis souffla quelques mots, enfin plus des sorte de murmure intelligible et le corbeau devint comme mou et ferma les yeux, un craquement retentit. Elle venait de tordre le cou de l'oiseau. Elle jeta ensuite le cadavre dans le feu, elle se plaça à l'endroit où elle avait tué le chevreuil, là où la terre avait bus le sang de l'animal. Elle jeta ensuite sa dague au feu et l'y laissa plusieurs heures, elle était assise sur la pelisse et quant au bout de 4 heures le feu s'éteignit elle prit la dague restée intacte, la lame rougie par la chaleur, mais Aenyh ne se brûla pas, elle y était tout à fait indifférente. Elle retourna là où la pelisse était étendue, là où le sang avait été versé. Là, elle se mit à parler de la même langue dans laquelle elle avait chanté par deux fois. Une langue inconnue du monde. Dont seule elle procédait les secrets. Elle tourna une de ses paumes, celle ou reposait la dague, vers le ciel l'autre vers le sol, et énonça.

 **Ustalari ja zavoevateli dari ti agnoeí ja Ustalari ja zavoevateli dari ti occultatum**

 **Eímai eroméni in apleistas terra**

 **aíma passom ja theá ti erliiz**

 **Invoco aquí mea athanasía**

 ** _Maitres et conquérants de ce qui surplombe et maitres et conquérants de ce qui est caché_**

 ** _Je suis maitresse de la terre abandonnée_**

 ** _Sang mêlé et déesse de ce qui est hybride_**

 ** _J'invoque ici mon immortalité_**

 _Et elle s'enfonça la lame dans le cœur._


	15. Important

Bonjour, ce n'est pas hélas pas un chapitre, je vais juste répondre a la review de caro-hearts et vous donnée deux trois infos : ça serait cool que vous lisiez

Alors, caro-hearts : haha noooon ce n'est pas fini ! Il y a encore du chemin à faire, par contre il n'y aura pas de chapitre aujourd'hui parce que prenant compte de tes remarques (je te remercie d'ailleurs ça m'aide pour m'améliorer .) je suis en train de corriger les fautes et tante de remédier aux lourdeurs et aux passages pas très clairs. Oui, je me chercherai une bêta lectrice. Haha ne t'inquiet pas ! Je te remercie de tes remarques ! C'est gentil et je le prends très bien :) Le prochain chapitre arrive mardi :)

Très cher lecteurs vous ne savez encore rien de l'avenir d'Aenyh, d'où elle vient, où elle va, de ses relations de l'histoire de son épée, et de ses pouvoirs, et beaucoup d'autres choses !

à mardi ! Vous en saurez beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus ;)

et puis un aveu : cette fiction est partit d'une idée d'OS "Lemon" (donc érotique) sur Law, et puis je me suis mis a écrire une histoire !

A mardi


	16. Chapitre 14 : début du jeu

_**One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original.**_

 _ **Chapitre 14 :**_ ** _début du jeu_**

Le soir tombait. Il fallait retourner au sous-marin. Law et ses hommes traversèrent de nouveau la forêt pour retourner vers la côte ouest. Là où était amarrée l'embarcation. En chemin, Zeta abatis un sanglier, une énorme bête, qui suffirait à tous les nourrir durant une vingtaine de jours. Et puis dans cette forêt des plantes médicinales rares étaient trouvé en abondance. Ils en récoltèrent un plein sac. Ils étaient sur le point de traverser l'étang qui divisait la forêt en deux pour la deuxième fois, mais… Il y avait quelque chose de changé. D'abord, l'odeur était étrange une odeur de calciner et celle écœurante du sang. À quelques mètres, au bord de l'eau, des vêtements étaient abandonné. Et puis encore un peu plus loin, ils virent les restes d'un brasier dont il ne restait désormais que des cendres froides et du charbon de bois. Sous un arbre, une peau animale étendue au centre d'une large tache de sang, d'où l'odeur. Sur la peau, il y avait un corps. Quand il s'approcher, ils virent un visage crispé, comme si Aenyh souffrait. Son corps nu n'avait pas encore la rigidité qu'apporte la mort, mais la dague était profondément logée son cœur. La scène était morbide. Le vent souffla ; et la forêt sembla tendre vers eux des bras gigantesque pour les attraper. Il fallait partir. La forêt était trop dangereuse de nuit. Mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du corps, tous pris d'un étrange sentiment, Zeta fit brusquement demi tours et arracha la lame du corps de la jeune fille, comme un instinct, comme si le vent du nord en frappant le lui avait soufflé à l'oreille, il avait senti une détresse d'une ampleur écrasante émanant du cadavre. Et quelque chose lui fit jeter un regard à son capitaine. Law avait compris. Et comme Zeta portait sur ses épaules le sanglier capturé dans les bois, ce fut lui qui prit Aenyh sur ses épaules pour la mener avec eux au sous-marin, pour la seconde fois. Ils firent tout ça sur un commun accord d'ont personne ne connaissait les closes et conséquences.  
Quand Aenyh s'éveilla, elle fut d'abord perdue. Des murs gris, une lumière blafarde et une ambiance plus délétère que salubre… Ah, l'infirmerie du Polar Tang. Une question lui vint à l'esprit « qui ?» Qui de l'équipage avait bien voulu la sauver ? Et pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas été facile à gérer. Elle savait que si elle était là, c'est que Trafalgar Law avait donné son accord. Pourquoi faire cela ? Elle vit qu'elle était nue sous les draps et qu'un bandage couvrait le côté gauche e sa poitrine. Alors elle fut prise d'une immense douleur. Elle avait échoué. Le rituel avait échoué. Et elle ne savait plus où elle allait, ce rituel était le point d'orgue de son ascension, par lui, tout devait arriver. Et maintenant c'était perdu. Elle était de retour chez le chirurgien de la mort et elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas a si bon compte que la première. Encore un problème à résoudre. Et par-dessus ça, elle ne savait plus du tout ou elle allait dans la vie. Elle fut prise d'un grand vide dans l'âme.

Alors peut-être que Law avait eu mille et un plant de torture pour sa passagère mystère, mais il 'en était pas moins un voyageur et un homme curieux.  
-que s'est-il passé dans la forêt ? Furent ses premiers mots, quand il pénétra l'infirmerie, En lui jetant une blouse pour couvrir sa nudité. Aenyh, était très loin d'être pudique, et n'aurait fait aucune objection a affronté Trafalgar complétement nus, mais elle décida de sagement enfiler l'habit.  
Aenyh se dit qu'elle devait trouver moyen de se préserver de tout ce qui pouvait l'atteindre de la part de cet homme et de la part de ses hommes. Ne pas les laisser, jamais, prendre l'ascendant sur elle. Elle devait les amadouer. Et plus particulièrement Trafalgar Law. Le plus compliqué de l'histoire.  
Alors elle leva sur lui des yeux ou elle ne chercha pas à cacher ses réelles émotions. Quoi de plus troublant, que la vérité ?  
Et lui, il sentit ses émotions dégringolé, comme quand on arrive au sommet d'une montagne russe, et que la chute est inévitable. Cependant, à aucun moment, Aenyh ne devint pas faible ou vulnérable à ses yeux. S'il voyait tout cela dans son regard, c'est qu'elle en avait elle-même décidée ainsi.  
Dans ses yeux, il vit la lassitude, et puis de la reddition enfin de la sincérité, et une lumière sauvage qu'il ne sut pas décrypter. Elle garda cependant sous scellé la peur, et l'étendue de sa détresse, car ses choses la devaient rester secrètes.  
-cette dague, sa pierre renferme quelque chose que je veux, l'immortalité. Candeur d'enfant, honnêteté sans far.  
Bouche bée était un euphémisme. S Law avait entendu, il lui fallut en revanche quelques secondes pour assimiler. Et Aenyh les lui accorda en le regardant paisiblement, elle n'avait plus besoin de son regard indéchiffrable quand elle disait la vérité.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que la vie d'un humain n'est pas assez longue pour renverser et bâtir un empire.  
\- comment, cette pierre ? Et c'est ton intention ?  
Aenyh savait exactement comme évité les questions par un sourire, un regard, comment tout troubler, troubler tout ce qui menait à elle. Law n'avait plus aucune envie de la tuer. Il avait une telle volonté de savoir ce qui se caché dans tête de cette femme, et puis après tout ce qui c'était passé, entre eux, avec elle, par elle…

-qu'est ce qui t'affilie à dragon ?  
-Il me faut une armée.  
Law gardait cependant toutes ses impressions pour lui, il était aussi doué qu'Aenyh pour ne jamais révéler ses intentions à qui que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui t'affilie à dragon ?  
Law croisa les jambes reposant l'une de ses chevilles sur son genou, et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise, ses yeux gris fixait Aenyh et elle ce senti soudain intimidée, bien sûr qu'il pourrait la tuer !  
-Je connais ton pouvoir. Tu peux me donner l'immortalité. Mais jamais je ne t'attaquerai pour ça. Tu as ma parole.  
Law eu l'impression dérangeante qu'elle avait lus en lui. Après l'histoire avec Doflamingo, qui déjà avait voulut de lui l'immortalité, son esprit, c'était logiquement tourné vers l'éventualité que la jeune femme voulait la même chose. Mais bizarrement quand elle le nia, il la crut sur parole, il en fut instantanément convaincu. Mais il fit l'effort de rester froid d'apparence, et de garder les pieds sur terre, comme sa prudence le lui dictait. Dans son monde, on ne faisait confiance à personne, en dehors de ses compagnons. Mais, sans qu'il ne s'y attende Aenyh se releva, pliant ses jambes sous elle, étendit les mains vers lui, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'éloigner que déjà elle avait pris son visage en coupe pour le caresser de ses doigts long et fuselé, et lui répéta, en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux, avec une lueur étrange dans les iris : je ne ferais rien, ma parole d'honneur, je ne veux plus rien. Et Law s'ambla comme aspiré dans une sorte de transe. Une chaleur l'entoura, et se dissipa dès qu'Aenyh eu retiré ses mains, cela avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il ne bougea pas. Et il se rendit compte que non seulement, il la croyait, mais qu'il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle avait glissé quelque chose dans sa paume, il baissa les yeux et vit la dague.  
\- Prends-la. Dit-elle presque avec une lueur indulgente dans les yeux, comme si elle savait tout l'effet qu'elle faisait, tout le trouble qu'elle instaurait. Pour ce que je vous ai pris, elle vaut bien 1 ou 2 million chez les dragons célestes. Je suis un monument historique pour eux, dit-elle avec une amertume palpable.  
-Parce que tu as coupé la main de l'un d'entre eux.  
Elle eue de nouveau ce rire amer  
-oh, c'est beaucoup plus vieux que cela. Dit-elle  
Quand Law sortit, lui disant que si elle tenait à la vie, elle allait devoir lui fournir plus que cela, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné, elle l'avait assez perturbé, elle s'était rendu assez mystérieuse pour qu'il veuille en savoir toujours plus. Pourtant… Elle avait peur d'être prise à son propre jeu. Parce que du mystère, il en faisait aussi bien qu'elle. Et de la manipulation encore plus.

Cette sorcière ! Se dit Law, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait de cette manière, à la fois tranquille et malicieuse, il perdait quasiment pied, il y avait un truc dans ses putain d'yeux !  
Mais bon, elle était ici, elle avait joué, et, tout en assurant ses arrières, il allait se venger. Oh oui. Elle avait voulu jouer, rira bien qui rira le dernier.  
À ces pensées un sourire fourbe, s'étendit sur ses lèvres.


	17. Chapitre 15 : Le retour

_**One piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, Eiichiro Oda sama. Je possède néanmoins tout personnage n'apparaissant pas dans l'œuvre original.**_

 _ **NDA : je sais que j'ai du retard un seul mot : examens ! je ne peu que m'excuser, et j'espère que le chapitre valait le coup d'attendre ! Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Chapitre 15 : Le retour**_

La prochaine visite de Law fut purement médicale, et toutes ses questions furent tournées vers ce domaine. Et il ne lésina pas sur les menaces très peu courtoise pour faire parler sa passagère, qui malgré le fait qu'elle n'en montra rien, ressentit une réelle peur devant ce grand homme, aux yeux d'acier, aux mains tatouées, et sourire aliéné, dont les menace allait du sadisme a l'indécence, et qui avait déjà prouvé être capable de les mettre à exécution. S'il s'était montré passablement commode avec elle la a leur première rencontre, il ne semblait plus du tout dans les mêmes dispositions.

\- Déshabille-toi, Aenyh-ya

Dit-il sans ciller, en allant s'installer sur un tabouret prenant avec lui quelques instruments médicaux.

La jeune fille sortit du lit, elle était encore un peu faible, mais elle était en mesure de tenir debout et d'effectuer de petits déplacements. Elle se tint devant le tabouret ou était assis le docteur, et sans aucune réticence ou élan de pudeur elle retira la chemise qu'elle jeta sur le lit, exhibant paisiblement sa poitrine, attendant tranquillement que le pirate, que rien ne semblait pouvoir déconcentré, se mit à travailler. Elle nota cependant qu'il avait fermé les yeux un instant, et qu'il avait eu du mal à déglutir. Et cette vision lui inspira un sourire. Il n'était donc pas insensible. Elle se mit à se balancer légèrement d'une jambe à l'autre.

Law saisissant son manège, et voulant à tout prix éviter de suivre du regard le léger balancement des seins blancs ronds et pleins gronda :

-reste tranquille, mon ange. Tu n'aimerais pas que je me mette en colère ? Sa voix était rauque et contenue. Comme s'il étouffait quelque chose en lui.

Elle se figea net, le pirate avait glissé en parlant une main, grande rugueuse et froide en bas de ses reins et caressait de ses doigts la peau nue. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû attendre d'être capable de lui échapper avant de faire quoi que ce soit, bien qu'elle eut prévu de rester relativement sage, cette fois si. Comme elle était redevenue immobile, Trafalgar retira sa main qui avait commencé à s'aventurer plus bas.

Aenyh en eu comme une bouffée de chaleur, puis quand le contact cessa, elle en vint à regretter la caresse. Elle se gifla mentalement, elle avait peut-être un goût prononcé pour les relations charnelles, mais c'était Trafalgar Law, et elle ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif.

-C'est bien mon ange. Le ton de cette remarque ne plus guère a la jeune fille qui fonça les sourcils.

Et puis qu'es ce que c'était que ce surnom ?! Elle prit le parti de ne pas relever et lui offrit un sourire orgueilleux. Pour le reste, elle le laissa finir tranquillement son examen, ne voulant s'exposer à rien qu'elle ne pourrait pas gérer.

Il finit d'examiner l'endroit où la dague avait été enfoncée. La blessure était encore ouverte, les chairs n'étaient pas encore refermées, pourtant pas de sang, pas besoin de bandage et pas de conséquences particulières, mis à part une légère fatigue, les battements du cœur était normaux.

Law fut fasciné par ce qui se passait dans le corps d'Aenyh. C'était incroyable. Une membrane était en travers de la blessure, une membrane qui protégeait le cœur.

Il prit note de cette particularité physique, et constata qu'à cette allure de guérison, dans une semaine, il ne resterait de la plaie qu'une cicatrice, une petite ligne blanche qui viendrait rejoindre sa jumelle.

Chez un être humain normal, les cotes seraient encore en train de guérir, le bras serait sous attelle pour soutenir l'épaule, et avec une dague dans le cœur, il ne risquait pas de vivre bien longtemps. Mais chez Aenyh, le bras et les cotes étaient en bon état, et ne gardaient aucune cicatrice.

-Comment se fait-il que tu guérisses si vite Aenyh-ya ?

À cette question-si, elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais elle préféra répondre :

-Je crois, que c'est toi le docteur. Elle avait un ton doucereux, mais dénué de moquerie. Mais comme elle avait déjà pu le voir, Trafalgar Law n'était pas prêt à se montrer aussi complaisant que la première fois.

Il se releva tout d'un coup et attrapa son bras pour l'attirer brusquement vers lui.

-je suis aussi médecin légiste. Tu veux tester mes capacités, Aenyh-ya ? Murmura-t-il la bouche collé contre son oreille.

Il la relâcha et se dirigea vers la porte, non sans la gratifier d'un :

-À ce soir, Aenyh-ya. Ce qui ne résonna que très peu agréablement aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Elle allait devoir préparer des réponses, des réponses qui puissent le satisfaire, elle devrait faire ce savant mélange entre l'omission et l'honnêteté. Elle avait jusqu'à ce soir.

Elle resta immobile quelque secondes, planté la, le cœur battant. Il n'était pas prévu que Law se mette à jouer ce jeu-là, ce même jeu qu'elle avait joué quand il l'avait accepté à son bord la première fois. Et il n'était pas prévu que Law serait un aussi bon joueur qu'elle.

Bepo, Sachi, Clion, Beausir, Koda, Uni, Pinguin, jean Bart, Enton, et d'autres membres d'ont elle ne connaissait parfois pas même le nom défilèrent dans l'infirmerie, par curiosités le plus souvent. Chez tous, la curiosité était plus marquée que la colère. Echangeant quelques mots par-ci par-là ou passant furtivement et l'observant du coin de l'œil, se fut une procession. Et Aenyh se montra courtoise et polie, mais ne baissa la tête devant personne. Après tout, elle avait donné à Law une dague valant bien plus chère que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voler. Elle avait remboursé sa dette. Seulement une personne ne vint pas, ou du moins, elle tarda. Zeta tarda à passer par l'infirmerie. Et elle mit ce temps à profit pour se préparer. Elle avait décidé que malgré que le rituel ait échoué, elle continuerait sur le plan initial. Elle était entre le soulagement et la dévastation de ne pas avoir l'immortalité. Deux états à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, le soulagement vers lequel la poussait son bon sens, car elle savait qu'immortel, elle serait malheureuse. Et la dévastation, car elle avait besoin de l'immortalité pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance.

Quand Zeta entra Aenyh avait mis de l'ordre dans sa chevelure et dans ses idées.

-Bonsoir. Dit-elle comme on accueil invité longtemps attendus. Avec un ton entendu, et une physionomie indulgente.

-C'est quoi le truc avec cette dague ? Furent ses premiers mots. Prononcé avec emportement. Toute sa physionomie a lui disait « droit au but »

-assis toi.

Il obéit, et la regardait, l'air farouche derrière ses cheveux blancs, trop longs, qui couvraient ses yeux. Zeta n'était pas particulièrement grand, bien bâtit. De caractère lunatique il n parlait que rarement ou en cas de nécessité. Et ne parlait presque jamais de lui-même. Il avait souvent les idées à des milliers de kilomètres de là où se trouvait son corps. Et la tête vers les étoiles. Mais là, il la regardait bien en face, il avait des yeux bleu froid, et il les fixait sur Aenyh dans l'attente d'une réponse, à brûle-pourpoint. Et la réponse ne sut tarder.

-Cette dague, c'est un homme que j'ai aimée, le seul homme que j'eusse aimé, qui me l'a enfoncée dans le cœur. Mes ennemis lui avaient fait une offre alléchante, ils lui avaient promis richesse gloire et pouvoir s'il me tuait. Mais ce n'est pas tout, cette dague renferme, ou du moins à renfermé un immense pouvoir, l'immortalité. Et je la voulais. Il y avait un rituel, pour l'en extraire. Mais cela a échoué.

Elle avait raconté tout cela avec le ton tranquille, comme si rien de ce qu'elle disait ne la concernait, comme on raconte une banalité. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cessé de souffrir, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer celui qui fut son époux, Forgos. Et l'immortalité elle savait qu'elle se condamnerait elle-même à être malheureuse pour l'éternité. Mais elle était prête à tout sacrifié pour se venger. De qui ? De dieu et du diable eux même.

Aenyh, ne pleurait jamais. Personne en vie, ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Aenyh s'était jurée que, plus jamais elle ne pleurerait devant un homme. Plus jamais elle ne permettrait à un homme de connaître ses faiblesses. Parce que les hommes sont tous des traîtres. Parce qu'ils finissent par vous enfoncer une lame dans le cœur.

Le garçon avait ouvert grand ses yeux bleus, il ne semblait pas insensible à l'histoire, puis il les ferma, pour rejeter sa tête en arrière.

-Pourquoi la lame ne te tue pas ? Dit-il d'une voix éteinte, comme s'il venait de fournir un gigantesque effort en sortant de sa léthargie habituelle.

-De la magie. Ça existe. Elle me plonge dans le coma, le temps ne passe plus pour moi. Elle a été faite spécialement pour m'écarter du monde.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Qui était l'homme qu'elle avait aimé ? Qui l'avait soudoyé ? De la magie ? Tant de questions qui se résumèrent en une seule :

-Qui es-tu ? Dit-il en la fixant de nouveau de dessous ses longs cils blancs sous lesquels se montrait un regard perçant.

Elle lui sourit. De ce sourire-là. Ce sourire modeste, un peu ironique, mais surtout aux profondeurs insoupçonnées qui disaient, peu importe qui je suis, puisque je suis là. Qui disait qu'elle ne dirait plus rien, parce que plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle n'était pas immortelle.

Zeta avait une acuité des sens hors normes humaine, sa capacité à lire ce qui se tramait dans l'âme des gens n'était pas aussi développé que celle d'Aenyh, mais elle était là, et il tenta de toutes ses forces de voir ce qu'il y avait sous le masque de cette femme-là, qui avait le regard paisible, mais qui, il en était sûr, en cachait beaucoup. Mais il ne parvint à rien. Aenyh elle, se dit que Zeta, n'était pas encore tout à fait un homme, par certains coté le garçon s'était retiré du monde pour ne pas souffrir. Et c'était complètement déresponsabiliser de ses propres actions. Il vivait comme un automate, et se noyait loin dans ses pensées pour oublier la réalité.

Dix minutes après Trafalgar D Water Law entra. C'était un homme qui supportait la responsabilité de tout un équipage. Il devait s'assurer que cette fille n'était pas une menace. Parce qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie de l'éliminer.


End file.
